Nuevas integrantes de raimon eleven
by ali-chii
Summary: UN NUEVO VIENTO SOPLA EN RAIMON..AHORA NECESITARAN DE NUEVOS INTEGRANTES QUIENES CAMBIARAN ALGUNAS COSAS ENTRE LOS CHICOS Y EL MISMO ENTRENADOR
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS LE HE TRAIDO AQUI UN CAPITULO DE ESTE MI "NUEVO PROYECTO" ASI QUE MAKO-CHAN DISCLAIMER PLIS**

**Mako-chan**:**_ Inazuma eleven y Inazuma eleven go nos pertenecen a Ali-chii Solo los Oc que aqui aparecen son de creacion de Ali-chii si Inazuma eleven le perteneciese a Ali-chii Natsumi estaria casada con Goenji y Aki estaria embarazada de Endo..._** **¿quie escribio esto?**

**YO:** **No tengo idea (Fui YOXD)**

**DIsfruten del fic Luces camara y... Accion!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Era un día normal para nosotras se preguntaran quienes somos pues mi nombre es…

-Makoto Yune Itsuka que pasa porque demoras tanto en bajar a desayunar?-preguntaba una chica de aproximadamente 14 años de cabello risado a medio recoger de ojos cafés y en una pose domínate en la puerta de la habitación

-Ya voy Yumiko-chan-respondió Makoto con pereza realmente odiaba que la llamasen por su nombre completo y no como le decía desde siempre.

-Date prisa Mako-chan llegaremos tarde al instituto-al decir esto se volteo para bajar los escalones

-HAI-Se preguntaran quien es ella es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo 1 año su nombre es Yumiko Shitsome. A pesar de ser un año mayor que yo tenemos una gran amistad hasta ahora. Mis padres se han ido a un viaje y me han dejado quedar en su casa una temporada **(n/a: que malos no te llevaron XD)**

Mako-chan tomo su uniforme ahora estaba en 1er año de secundaria era una camisa de botones con una falda café y unas calcetas grises se arreglo su cabello negro lacio que como siempre iba suelto. Cuando bajo se encontró con Yumiko realmente le quedaba bien el uniforme aunque vio algo raro sobresalir de la falda era unas licras (bisicleteros, shorts, pantalones cortos, etc...) los viejos hábitos no se olvidan siempre lo hacía desde la primaria. Tomo su desayuno más pronto de lo usual era un poco tarde.

Cuando llego al instituto todo era normal entro a su salón claro el 1ero D las clases pasaron como siempre sin novedades hasta el final de las clases ya era hora de el entrenamiento de en el club de Karate cuando escucho escándalo en la puerta

-YA LE DIJE QUE VINISMOS A BUSCAR A UN JUGADOR!-se escucho por todo el colegio ahí se veía a chico de cabello marrón en la entrada al parecer tenía el uniforme de Raimon …

* * *

><p>-nii-san disculpa llegar tarde-Fue lo que dijo Tsurugi al entar en el cuarto de su hermano mayor en el hospital pero se hayo con una sorpresa era una chica de estatura media debajo del uniforme de enfermera llevaba unas licras negras al parecer era una voluntaria del hospital sentada a su lado.<strong> (NA: quién podrá ser?)**

-Kyousuke hola te presento a Yumiko-chan-le dijo cordialmente el joven en cama. -Vaya tu eres el hermano menor de Yuuchi-kun Kyosuke-san un placer-le dijo la joven con una sonrisa al terminar su reverencia ambos sí que llevaban bastante conociéndose y su hermano mayor no le había dicho absolutamente nada de esta….." Nueva amiga" que al parecer estaba cerca de su hermano en el hospital de Inazuma Town..

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio el capi? <strong>

**Mako-chan: Dejen sus Reviews **

**Yo:** **Prox capitulo se descubrira quien es el chico de pelo Marron..(tengan pistas XD) si quieren saber como es Mako-chan revisen mi perfil nos vemos en el proximo capitulo SAYOO  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ola gente aqui Ali-chii y Mako-chan reportandose con otro capi de_ Las nuevas integrantes de Raimon** _**a si que Mako-chan hazme los honores**_

**Mako-chan: Disclaimer:ni Inazuma eleven ni Inazuma eleven go nos pertenecen**** Solo los Oc que aparecieron al principio** **El nuevo Oc no nos pertenece**** el dia que pertenescan a Ali-chii Natsumi-baka morira y Fuburra estara en otro pais **

**YO:ahora al fic!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo anterior<p>

_-YA LE DIJE QUE VINISMOS A BUSCAR A UN JUGADOR!-se escucho por todo el colegio ahí se veía a chico de cabello marrón en la entrada al parecer tenía el uniforme de Raimon…_

_-Vaya tu eres el hermano menor de Yuuchi-kun, Kyosuke-san un placer-le dijo la joven con una sonrisa al terminar su reverencia ambos sí que llevaban bastante conociéndose y su hermano mayor no le había dicho absolutamente nada de esta….." Nueva amiga"_

__

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

De vuelta en el colegio…Ese chico de cabello marrón estaba causando mucho, mucho, mucho escándalo en la entrada pero al parecer no estaba solo lo acompañaban al menos 4 chicos de aspectos extraños…

-Te hemos dicho un y mil veces que venimos a ver a un estudiante de su instituto-dijo un joven de cabello rizado y ojos café claro. -Así es por favor déjanos pasar de una buena vez!-dijo un joven de piel café y pelo azul

-Lo siento pero aquí nadie entra sin uniforme del instituto y menos personas como ustedes-dijo un muchacho de pelo azul ojos negros con lentes del otro lado de la puerta principal.

-¿Qué sucede Makoto-san?-le pregunto una chica de cabello marrón debajo de los hombros y ojos color turquesa al parecer mayor que ella.

-Uh…Cristy-sempaii-dijo Makoto con un poco de asombro ella iba en el salón Yumiko anteriormente ya se habían presentado-realmente parece que Kobite-san no los deja entrar al instituto por mas que le rueguen ellos-dijo

-Ohh…Oye que te parece si ambas tratamos de sacarlos de este enrredo con el "dios de las ordenes", parecen muy desperados por pasar-dijo Cristy a la oji-negra que parecía bastante preocupada.

-Tienes razón vallamos antes de que Kobite-san se le ocurra llamar al director-al decir esto a Mako-chan le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda. -Entonces que esperamos –Le dijo una muy animada su sempai que corria hacia la entrada del colegio seguida por Makoto. -Kobite-san-dijo Mako-chan al llegar con los jóvenes de la entrada

-Uhm…Itsuka-chan, Asumí-sempaii –al decir esto se sonrojo el Joven peli-azul al ver a La Joven Peli-negra tan cerca de él.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el hospital Tsurugi estaba confundido esa chica parecía de su edad pero que hacia allí y cómo era posible que ella Estuviese ahí tan tranquila con su Hermano estaba enojado más de lo que el deveria estar preocupado<strong>(NA: Celoso _Kyosuke: Q-Que te pasa Yo Para nada ¬/¬)_**La chica de cabello rizado estaba preocupada hasta ahora el joven de ojos rojos no le había contestado al parecer esperaba algo así que continuo con su presentación ante el joven.

-Mi nombre es Yumiko Shitsome encantada Kyosuke-san, Yuuchi-kun me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti-dijo la joven que ahora llevaba el pelo totalmente recogido en una coleta al ver el silencio del muchacho su preocupo un poco-¿eh dicho algo que te molestara?

-No para nada no te preocupes-le dijo instantáneamente a la joven que al ver su rostro tan preocupado a tal gesto, Yumiko le sonrió con ternura a esto Kyosuke se sonrojo.

* * *

><p>-Uhm…Itsuka-san, Asumí-sempaii –al decir esto se sonrojo el Joven peli-azul al ver a La Joven Peli-negra tan cerca de él.<p>

-Dime por qué no los dejas entrar son estudiantes-le dijo Cristy a Kobite quien seguía embobado viendo a Makoto a lo cual se tardo un poco en contestar.

-Eh?..Asumí-sempai ellos han venido a ver a un jugador de soccer para mi es imposible dejarlos pasar como Sub-Capitán del equipo y representante de el 1ºD-respondio Kobite a Cristy quien estaba dedicándole una mirada envenada a Kobite.

-Disculpa Kobite-san-interrumpió a su amiga con su declaración de "te matare Kobite" para decirle a uno de sus admiradores algunas palabras-déjalos pasar estoy segura de que si están con nosotras no pasara nada es más si Kobite-san-dijo la joven.

-Pero…-no termino la frase cuando vio a Makoto decirle Por favor Kobite-san a lo cual él la vio se sonrojo y cedió a sus exigencias-Esta bien pero no los dejen solos ¿de acuerdo?-ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza mientras Kobite se marchaba.

-Bien ustedes son de Raimon no es así?-les dijo Cristy ,los chicos asintieron- Bien me presentó mi nombre es Cristy Asumí soy del 2ºC encantada de conocerlos y ella es…

- Makoto Itsuka del 1ºD encantada-dijeron las chicas

-Es placer conocerlas mi Nombre es Takuto Shindou y ellos son…

-Tenma Matsukaze encantado

-Ranmaru Kirino es un placer

-Kaiji Hamano

-Shinsuke Nishizono

-Es un placer-dijo Cristy con una sonrisa lo cual hizo que Hamano se sonrojara notablemente a la expresión de la chica.

-Bueno que les parece si me acompañan a la práctica de artes marciales?-les dijo Mako-chan a los chicos-estarán aquí un rato con nosotros no?-les dijo Makoto a lo cual todos fueron con ella hasta el club. Observaron con asombro a Makoto si que era buena había derribado a varios con un solo golpe a tal grado de dejarlos inconscientes y algunos medios muertos **(N/A: que mala)**. Ahora que recordaban su entrenador les había dicho que vieran si algún jugador valía la pena para entrar al equipo de Raimon ahora se daban cuenta que ella podía ser una buena adquisición para el equipo el problema era ¿Sabia jugar Futbol?

-Dinos Itsuka…-dijo Shindou

-Por favor llámame Makoto

-Makoto ¿sabes jugar Soccer?-se atrevió a preguntar

-Que si se Jugar Claro! Por qué?-les dijo con curiosidad

-Me gustaría que nos mostraras tus movimientos en el campo si no es molestia claro esta-le dijo Shindou -Por supuesto les parece bien si vamos al campo cerca del lago?-les dijo Mako-chan a los muchachos –Si gustas puedes ir Cristy-sempai-le dijo Makoto a la joven a lo cual ella asintió feliz mente. Cuando llegaron Makoto se fue rápidamente a cambiarse el uniforme de la secundaria por unos pantalones cortos color azul y una blusa color blanco. Al empezar los chicos realmente creyeron que ella no sería muy buena y que simplemente la pasarían rápidamente pero no se movió a una velocidad impresionante dando un tiro tan fuerte como pudo todos se quedaron exhaustos a lo cual ella no entendió muy bien porque Shindou se levantó del suelo para darle las buenas nuevas a ella pero el entrenador junto con Tsurugi se le habían adelantado**.(N/A: Cuando llegaron ahí?)**

-Makoto te gustaría ser parte de nuestro equipo?-le dijo el entrenador

-Me encantaría Endou-san-le dijo la joven el entrenador solo se molesto un poco por como lo había llamado.

-Mako-chan! Disculpa la Tardanza!-Grito Yumiko del otro lado del campo-No me dejaban salir en el hospital…y….Endou-san-le dijo cuando llego junto a ellos.

-Si hola Yumiko-le saludo el entrenador

-hola-contesto sin ganas, de pronto Mako-chan recordó algo importante y cuando vio al horizonte se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era para llegar a ese lugar

-Demonios! Se me hecho bastante tarde!-dijo rápidamente se cambio por su uniforme y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que volteo y vio a todos un poco preocupados por su actitud-Lo lamento tengo un compromiso en otra parte nos vemos mañana!-grito desde a lo lejos a los muchachos quienes les parecía raro que se retirara de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde era lo que pasaba por la mente de Makoto en que no le veía y se le ocurría llegar tarde hacia unos meses que le dijo que esa relación a distancia lo mataba por dentro y lo peor era que este preciso día….todo por emocionarse por volver a jugar futbol… Al menos en la esperaría en la torre metal no estaba lejos y que sería paciente en quedarse ahí. Por fin llego un poco cansada a su destino ese día no había gente haci que sería fácil reconocerle<p>

-Dis...dis…Disculpa la tardanza- le dijo Makoto jadeando a un joven de pelo verde de espaldas de donde estaba ella -Debía de esperarlo y aun mas viniendo de ti-dijo el joven mientras caminaba hacia Makoto

-Te eche de menos-dijo -lo lamento es que yo…-no termino la frase por que el joven la había unido sus labios con los de ella duraron un rato así hasta que sus pulmones rogaron aire. -Hablas mucho extrañaba eso de ti-le dijo él cuando se separaron para verla a los ojos

-y yo a ti te extrañe mi Kaze-chan-fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a unir sus labios con Kazemaru…

* * *

><p><strong>YO:Cristy Asumí esta basada en la en la<strong> **escritora y mi sempai Cristy-chan** **espero que te haya gustado y que ha ustedes quienes me leen tambien ^^ **

**Mako-chan:tenias que poner cuando me beso con Kaze-chan**

**YO:asi es si quieren saber por que Yumiko y Makoto reaccionaron asi con Endou y que se traen Kaze-chan y Makoto vengan aqui la proxima vez**

**Mako-chan:** dejen reviews para que el proximo capitulo sea publicado Minimo 2 reviews ****

**YO: Matta ne! **

**Mako-chan:Sayo  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui Ali-chii reportandose** **con otro capi de las Nuevas integrantes de Raimon Eleven**

**Acalararacion del Capi**:** las palabras en _Cusiva_ son recuerdos** **bien disclaimer!**

**Yumiko: Inazuma eleven ni Inazuma Eleven GO no nos pertenece Tampoco Cristy ni el nuevo OC solo los que al principio salen si Inazuma Eleven nos perteneciera Masato Goenji apareceria en la pelicula**

**YO: BIEN AL FIC!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

_-y yo a ti te extrañe mi Kaze-chan-fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a unir sus labios con Kazemaru… _

De vuelta al campo. Shindou apenas comprendía lo que había pasado esa chica era realmente buena o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba de pronto poso su vista a la joven de ojos cafés quien veía con una sonrisa a Makoto marcharse al parecer tenia la misma edad que él y no estaba muy preocupada por sus actitudes pero acaso la había llamado….Mako-chan?

-Disculpa tengo algo malo?-le Pregunto Yumiko quien estaba bastante preocupada por la forma en la que la miraba.

-NO al contrario pero…tengo curiosidad de donde conoces a Makoto-san?-le dijo Shindou a la joven a lo cual ella solo se limito a sonreír esa pregunta la había tomado desprevenida.

-Me presento soy Yumiko Shitsome la mejor amiga de Mako-chan-al decir esto Cristy la miro con un poco de enfado y corrigió-bueno soy una de sus mejores amigas-Cristy le sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces vas al misma secundaria que ella no?-dijo Tenma como si fuera algo desconocido, Kirino le dio un ligero golpe en la sien (cabeza) era OBVIO si llevaba el mismo uniforme iban en la misma escuela. Yumiko rio entre dientes

–No solo voy con ella en la misma secundaria también vivimos juntas-al decir esto sonrió. Todos se quedaron viendo si eso era verdad entonces… ella era la sempai de Makoto. -Valla es bastante tarde –cambio de tema súbitamente y dijo esto observando la hora en su móvil(o celular)- que les parece si nos marchamos mañana tendremos un día bastante pronto Endou recordó algo súbitamente y se marcho de inmediato NO HABIA COMPRADO LA CENA rayos Natsumi (baka ¬¬) lo asesinaría si no la llevaba. Yumiko suspiro siempre el era así. -Cristy-chan ¿te parecería si nos vamos a juntas? Parece que Mako-chan tardara un rato-la mencionada asintió con la cabeza los jóvenes vieron a ambas a punto de retirarse y las detuvieron.

-Oigan por qué no las acompañamos ¿A dónde van?-dijo Shindou al verlas tratar de irse solas

-No es necesario no esta tan lejos a donde vamos-dijo Yumiko un poco nerviosa

-Shindou tiene razón estaría mal dejarlas ir siendo nosotros hombres-Argumento Tsurugi la verdad quería saber de dónde conocían al entrenador. Yumiko se sonrojo ante lo que dijo.

-Pero…

-Ellos tiene razón podría pasarnos algo anda Yumiko-chan-le rogo Cristy

-Está bien pero…

-Pero que-dijeron todos al unisonó

-No conozco a los muchachos-dijo Yumiko todos se cayeron estilo anime todos se presentaron rápidamente y comenzaron a hablar Tenma se detuvo Aki-nee lo esperaba en casa rápidamente se fue dejando a los 5 chicos que lo acompañaban con un poco de silencio entre ellos cuando Shidou se atrevió a preguntar

-Shitsome-san dinos si no te molesta de donde conoces al entrenador Endou?

-Llevo preguntándome eso desde que te saludo-dijo Cristy

-Si realmente quieren saber esto se remonta hace 14 años-comenzó Yumiko…

En la Torre de Metal Makoto y Kazemaru aun (si aun) se besaban hasta que Kazemaru se separo de ella para ver sus ojos negros, acariciar su cabello y sentir su perfume a lilas el extrañaba eso llevaban 6 meses sin verse era su aniversario de 3 años de novios desde que estaba en 5to grado se había enamorado de ella de pronto el comenzó a besar la frente Makoto ella sonrojo, el hacia eso cuando la extrañaba demasiado para dejarla ir a su casa aun ahí estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella. -

Kazemaru por favor detente recuerda que debo llegar temprano a casa-comenzó a pedirle Makoto.

-No puedo entiende extrañe demasiado verte, besarte y oler tu perfume-Contraataco Kazemaru-Además es nuestro aniversario son ya 3 años déjame tenerte otros 5 min mas- dijo Kazemaru para volver a besar su boca a pesar de tener 24 años se comportaba como un adolescente de 14 años enamorado de una niña de su edad a pesar de todo le amaba profundamente. Makoto se separo súbitamente de el y le soltó algo que el no se esperaba

-Estoy pensando en volver a jugar futbol-le dijo Makoto secamente a Kazemaru quien no estaba preparado para tal noticia por parte de su actual novia

De regreso con los chicos Yumiko comenzó a explicar de dónde concia a Endou esto empezó hace al menos 14 años

_FLASH BACK_

_Los padres de Yumiko y de Endou eran grandes amigos así que fueron los primeros en ver a su primer hijo en este caso hija en cuanto el pequeño Endou de 10 años miro a ese bultito en los brazos de la madre de Yumiko en cuanto abrió sus pequeños ojos cafés vio a Endou la pequeña le dedico su primera sonrisa solo para Endou sus padres admirados por cómo había reaccionado decidieron llamarla Yumiko._ _Pasaron 2 años un día mientras Endou entrenaba comenzaron a gritarle una niña_

_-Mamoru-kun!-le gritaba una niñita pequeña de cabello corto rizado suelto color negro de su mano iba una niña de cabello negro también corto recogido en una coleta debajo de sus orejas._

_-Oh…Yumiko-chan-le saludo Mamoru desde lejos_

_-Mamoru-kun, te presento a una amiga se llama Makoto-la niña se escondía detrás de Yumiko Mamoru le saludo cordialmente. Desde entonces el les mostro todo lo que sabía de futbol soccer prácticamente las entreno. Gracias a el conocieron a todos los de inazuma y Inazuma Japón simpatizaron a todos que les parecía tierno que los fuesen a ver entrenar incluso les daba fuerzas ya que dos pequeñas quienes siempre los apoyaban y les daban ánimos menos a Natsumi(baka) quien siempre creyó que eran una distracción del equipo_.**(N/A:ENVIDIOSA:P)**

_Pasaron 6 años de pronto para sorpresa de las niñas un día les llego una invitación ESTA USTED CORDIALMENTE INVITADO A LABODA DE MAMORU ENDOU Y NATSUMI RAIMON decía el papel _**(n/a: ACASO HE ESCRITO ESO!)** _ambas se querían morir su mejor amigo se casaría con la bruja que siempre les decía que dejaran de hacer ruido, que eran molestas y que dejaran a Endou concentrarse en ser portero para su descaro todavía les pidió ser las niñas de las flores al menos no se casarían por la iglesia pero el rostro de Aki cuando recibió la noticia era algo inolvidable indescriptible era una mezcla de dolor y arrepentimiento no, no podían ser las niñas de las flores seria como traición hacia la joven decidieron que era mejor decirle que no, con el paso de los meses ellas dejaron de ver a Mamoru de vez en cuando las visitaba en su casa pero lo veian diferente irritable y dejaron de decirle "Mamoru-kun" para llamarlo por su apellido y cambiaron el "kun" por el "san" después dejaron de verle hasta hoy. Pero parecía ya no ser su" Mamoru-kun". _

_Fin del flash back_

-Y es eso de donde lo conozco prometan que no se lodiran a Tenma-termino Yumiko todos se quedaron impresionados nadie sabia de eso mas que las dos mejores amigas en todo el mundo, al parecer le costaba trabajo decirlo a las demás personas.

-Ya veo es una historia bastante triste-le dijo Cristy a su amiga quien estaba muy seria y con ganas de llorar

Kazemaru apenas si lo asimilaba ella seria parte de todo ese embrollo del 5 sector pero si salía lastimada si ocurria como Goenji con Yuka no seria capaz de vivir un dia sin ella -No te lo permitiré, ni se te ocurra-comenzo Kazemaru-Ven vamos a hablar con el entrenador-Kazemaru tomo a Makoto del brazo y comenzó a halarla ella no se movia ni un cetimetro el pequeño trozo de pelo cubria sus ojos aun asi se veían las lagrimas largas correr por sus mejillas

-DETENTE-le ordeno Mako-chan-Entiende yo soy fuerte confía en mí por favor –le rogo Makoto

-Pero… -

Te prometo que estare bien-le dijo Makoto

-Estaras bien si te dejo jugar?-le dijo Kazemaru

-Lo estare-dijo Mako-chan al undir su rostro en el pecho de su novio

Al dia siguiente:

Las tres chicas estaban en la oficina del director para pedir su transferencia a que el director empezó a negarse estaba a punto de perder a 3 de sus mejores estudiantes pero en fin sedio a los ruegos de las tres. Pero los del club de fans de Makoto pesaban diferente a ellas decidieron que lo mas convenciera era su presidente Teiro Kobite ya que ellos se habían declarado si exito alguno asi que en el pasillo del instituto seria su movida la alcanzaron apenas si Kobite podía hablar pero logro decirle que la quería a lo que Makoto

-Lo sabia es la octava vez que me lo dices y siempre te digo que tengo a alguien mas- dijo Makoto y se volteo a ir con sus amigas. Los jóvenes decidieron quedarse en su esquina haciendo círculos en el suelo.

Ya en Raimon decidieron hacer presentaciones con todos Yumiko seria gerente junto con Cristy y Makoto jugaría en el campo a lo cual a Kaiji y Tsurugi se alegraron por ver a Cristy y Yumiko y no sabían bien porque incluso un nuevo joven al parecer el hermano mayor de Yumiko Tsunami Shitsome su cabello era de color marron y sus ojos color azul de ahora en adelante el equipo seria bastante grande todo paso normalmente ya cuando todos se retiraban el entrenador se fue a su casa (obviamente) después de otra tortura con la cena se retiro a su estudio donde veía las estrategias pero en lugar de dedicarse a ver la montaña de papeles saco su cartera donde estaba una foto con Natsumi(baka) y el pero en un compartimiento había dos fotos una con una Yumiko mas pequeña y una Makoto bastante insegura junto con el vestido de portero de Raimon rio un poco al recordarlas y en la otra estaba Aki y el en la graduación dejo la cartera en una mesa y se dedico a observar por la ventana la luna hasta que se dedico a hablar con el mismo

-Como te extraño mi Amada Aki-dijo Endou a si mismo con tristeza mientras veía la fotografía de ambos...

* * *

><p><strong>YO:significado deYumiko= Amigable<br>**

**Tsunami Shitsome esta basado en el escritor Tsunami-tan o para mi Tsuna-chan para el prox capi " REVELACION DE FANS DE EL INSTITUTO *** PART 1"**

**Mako-chan: Aun no se te ocurre el nombre del instituto a donde ibamos?**

**Yumiko: Si que dejas todo para el ultimo momento**

**YO ^^U GOMEN aun no me decido si quieren un nombre del instituto mandenlo por sus Reviews y el nombre mas original aparecera en el fic**

**Mako-chan: Nos vemos en el prox capitulo BYE**

**Yumiko: SAYONARA!**

**YO: Matta ne!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ale:Perdon ****por tardar tanto estaba ocupada con otras cosas y bueno desiados examenes me hicieron perder mi inspiracion aparte de que perdi una memoria USB donde tenia todos mis archivos personales..T_T**

**Yumiko: Aparte de que se enfermo**

**Mako-chan:y se callo de unas escaleras**

**Ale:OK ya entendieron ¬¬ sin mas preambulos DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: IE Y GO no me pertenece su legitimo dueño es Level-5 al igual que los nuevos Oc's**

**Ale: 5**

** 4**

** 3**

** 2**

** 1 **

** FICC!**

**Yumiko y Makoto:rara ¬¬**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4- REVOLUCION DE FANS DEL INSTITUTO IUME PARTE 1<p>

_-Como te extraño mi Amada Aki-dijo Endou así mismo con tristeza mientras veía la fotografía de ambos..._

En otra parte…

Yumiko, Makoto y Tsunami lavaban platos uno lavaba otro secaba y otro acomodaba…en fin lavaban. Luego de media hora terminaron de lavar (que rápido Nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬)

-AHHHHH…Terminamos!-dijo triunfante Makoto mientras tomaba una botella de agua y se derrumbaba prácticamente en una silla.

-No exageres Mako-chan no eran tantos como para eso-le reprocho Yumiko súbitamente mientras tomaba asiento

-ahora recuerdo que tengo practica con Shinsuke lo mejor será que me valla-Tsunami tomo sus cosas y se fue rápidamente

-Sí que tenía prisa-dijeron Yumiko y Makoto con una gota de sudor estilo anime en la cien

-AY ya sé que iba a hacer quede de verme con Kirino-kun en media hora déjame voy a cambiarme-dijo Makoto mientras corría alas escaleras y en menos de diez minutos bajo totalmente distinta-Me voy Yumiko-chan disfruta tu tarde libre-dijo Makoto mientras salía de la casa rápidamente.

-Me quede sola, mejor voy por víveres-se decía así misma Yumiko.

* * *

><p>En la heladería Inazuma Kaiji y Cristy tomaban un helado alegremente<p>

-Me parece bien que tomáramos un descanso Kaiji-kun no sabía que esta heladería existía en Inazuma Town-le comento alegremente Cristy

-De veras? Pienso que es un lugar muy tranquilo para pensar y relajarse-Dijo Kaiji despreocupadamente mientras veía el cielo

-Tienes razón-dijo Cristy mientras volteaba la cara hacia el cielo. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos. Con cautela Kaiji miraba a Cristy veía su piel y su cabello marrón que en su opinión era lo más bonito del mundo pero comprado con sus ojos violetas se quedaban muy atrás poco a poco se acerco a su rostro mientras olía su perfume para el mejor olor del mundo estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta de que Cristy lo miraba de frente y antes de que pudiera decir algo Kaiji la había besado suavemente en sus labios a pesar de lo sorprendida que estaba correspondió rápidamente el beso fue largo y apasionado a pesar de ser el primero de ambos Cristy se separo de él mientras veía asía todos lados.

-Que ocurre Cristy? No te gusto?-le pregunto Kaiji preocupado por sus acciones.

-No, no es eso claro que me gusto-contesto sonrojada-es que no sientes que te miran?- dijo para terminar.

-Algo así pero que te parece si continuamos con lo del beso?-le dijo Kaiji mientras se sentaba en la acera y tomaba a Cristy de la cintura para sentarla en su regazo.

-Debe ser mi imaginación- decía Cristy más tranquila mientras veía a su ahora novio para luego besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

><p>En el centro comercial de Inazuma Town Kirino esperaba pacientemente a Makoto sentado en una fuente mientras miraba excesivamente su reloj de pulsera.<p>

-KIRINO-KUUUUNNNN!-Grito Makoto desde lejos haciendo que este volteara y se sonrojara al mismo tiempo al observar la vestimenta de esta que consistía en un abrigo gris de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga y color beige unos pantalones cortos grises de mezclilla, unas largas calcetas blancas y unas zapatillas blancas unos metros antes de llegar se tropezó y abrir sus ojos Kirino la tomaba de la cintura ambos quedaron muy cerca uno del otro. Las personas los miraban desde lejos comentando la linda pareja que hacían y decidieron que lo mejor era soltarse.

-Gra-gracias Kirino-kun-le dijo Makoto sonrojada

-Bueno que te parece si compramos lo que querías-le dijo Kirino sonrojado a Makoto mientras caminaba

-Claro!-le contesto Makoto un poco más animada

De camino a casa Yumiko iba con varias bolsas plásticas en ambas manos cuando choco con alguien de espaldas

-Perdona no me fije y choque contigo-se disculpo Yumiko mientras se agachaba a recoger unas bolsas.

-No hay problema-le contesto el joven. A Yumiko le precio conocida esa voz acaso era

-Tsurugi-kun-dijo Yumiko

-Yumiko oye que haces aquí tu sola?-pregunto inocentemente Tsurugi

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Tsuna-Onii Salio a entrenar con Shinsuke y Mako-chan fue por algo con Kirino-kun

-Te ayudo-dijo Tsurugi mientras caminaba suavemente con un par de bolsas en cada mano.

-Gracias Kyosuke-kun-dijo Yumiko caminando suavemente con otras bolsas en sus manos. Haciendo que Kyosuke se sonrojara por su fora de hablar

En un arbusto lejano (bueno ni tanto)

-Con que tú me quitaste a mi Shitsome-Chan-decia un tipo raro-esto no se quedara asi

* * *

><p>AL DIA SIGUIENTEE…<p>

-Chicos hoy tenemos a nuevos integrantes del equipo de Raimon-anuncio alegremente Haruna- Y ellos son…

-Me llamo Alba Sûo juego todas las posciones menos portera-se presento alegremente

-Y yo soy Mayu Sûo toda las posciones menos portera-dijo coordialmente

-Mizuki Chizuru soy ayudante del equipo es un placer- decía mientras hacia una se presentaron enérgicamente

-Encantadas de conocerlos-dieron las tres al mismo tiempo

-Bien ya que todos se conocen comencemos hoy con..-Kido fue interrumpido por varios gritos de afuera

-EQUIPO RAIMON SALGAN SI QUIEREN VIVIR!-gritaba un chico enérgicamente. Rapidamente todos salieron a ver Yumiko,Makoto,Cristy y Tsunami observaron sorprendidos de quien se trataba era..

-Kobite-kun-murmuro Makoto sorprendida

-ustedes nos han robado algo muy importante-dijo Kobite con un tono de enojo en su voz

-jamas los perdonare por robarnos a nuestra bella Yumiko-sempaii-decia un chico de pelo gris y ojos negros

-Tokimaru-kun-decia Yumiko así misma

-Ni a mi Cristy-chan-grito otro chico de pelo café oscuro

-Mazuro-san-murmuro Cristy

-como de que "tu" Cristy-chan ella es miaa!- Grito Hamano furioso.

-Conocen a estos tipos?-pregunto Alba a las mencionadas curiosa y a la vez fastidiada sin haerle caso omiso a Kaiji.

-Algo asi-dijeron al unisonó las tres mientras les salía una gota de sudor estilo anime con miles de signos de interrogación de todos colores y tamaños detrás de ellas.

-LOS RETAMOS A UN PARTIDO DE SOCCER PARA SABER QUIEN SE QUEDA CON ELLAS!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ale: AlBA, MAYU y MIZUKI estan basados en las escritoras ChizuMizuki y Inazuma-AL<strong>

**Mako-chan: Esperamos verlos la proxima vez**

**Yumiko: Opinen estubo bien,malo,regular**, **Terrible**

**Ale: Dejen Reviews**

**TODOS: NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A****le: Hola a todos o y cristy-sempaii perdona de lo del colorde tus ojos ese dia no tenia internet y ya no me acorada  
><strong>

**Yumiko y Mako-chan: Konichiwaaa! y tu como siempre ¬¬U  
><strong>

****A****le:**jejeeje aqui Un nuevo capi de "las nuevas integrantes de Ra****imon eleven" Perdonen por no actualizar pronto estaba un poco atareada jejeje ^^**

**Yumiko y Mako-chan:****Como digas ¬¬**

**N/A: las palabras de "este modo" son pensamientos**

**Ale: jejeeje ^^U sin mas DISCLAIMER**

**D****isclaimer: IE ni IE GO pertenecen a Ale (por desgracia ¬¬) su legitimo dueño es LEVEL-5 solo los oc's que ella invento (que son como 5 jejej) los demas no son de ella si IE le peretneciese Natsu-baka seria polvo y Fuburra seria buenoo mejor no les digo (pelirosidad acercandose)**

**Yumiko, Mako-chan y Ale: ****Que disclaimer mas largo ^^U**

**D****isclaimer:**** y que?**

**Yumiko, Mako-chan y Ale:**** No por nada ^^U sin mas AL FIC!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5 REVOLUCION DE FANS DEL INSTITUTO IUME parte 2<p>

_-Algo así-dijeron al unisonó las tres mientras les salía una gota de sudor estilo anime con miles de signos de interrogación de todos colores y tamaños detrás de ellas._

_-LOS RETAMOS A UN PARTIDO DE SOCCER PARA SABER QUIEN SE QUEDA CON ELLAS!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo._

* * *

><p>Todo el equipo estaba preparándose cuando<p>

-Chicas debemos hablar con ustedes respecto a esos chicos-hablo lo más serio que pudo Endou

-Bueno verán…..-comenzó Cristy pero fue interrumpida por un sonido de alguien cayendo y discutiendo enérgicamente

* * *

><p>20 minutos antes<p>

-ELLAS NO SON DE NADIE!-Gritaron al unisonó Tsunami, Hamano, Tsurugi, Kirino, Alba y Mayu

-chicos… -murmuro Mako-chan para si

-Hamano- murmuro Cristy

-NO TIENEN DERECHO DE RECLAMARLAS COMO SUYAS ELLAS NO SON DE NADIE YA QUE NO SON NINGUN OBJETO-comenzo Shindou a lo cual Chizuru y Akane se sorprendían con sus palabras para ser honestos esas palabras en la forma dicha impresionaban a cualquiera…

-"Shindou"-pensaba Chizuru con un ligero rubor

-Shin-sama-murmuro Akane

-SOLO RESPONDAN ACEPTAN SI O NO SI NO RESPONDEN DESTRUIREMOS SU CLUB DE SOCCER-grito Kobite con furia.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI-Gritaron el equipo al unisonó incluyendo a Endou

-Chicos-dijo Yumiko- "se están arriesgando demasiado"-penso

-No dejaremos que se lleven a nuestras amigas-dijo Alba triunfante

-Creo que estas exagerando hermanita-le replico Mayu a su hermana

-Ehhh?...¿eso piensas?-de volvió Alba enojada

-olvídalo –

-¿Cómo de que olvide que?-

-Pues veras tu…..-

-Chicas basta-se interpuso Tsunami entre ellas se estaba poniendo feo-ahora lo que nos importa es ayudar Mako-chan, Yumiko y Cristy si no estamos juntos en esto nos pueden ganar fácilmente ¿entendieron?

-Bien-respondieron al unisonó

-Vaya Tsuna-chan ¿Cuándo te volviste tan diplomático?-Pregunto Cristy con sarcasmo a Tsunami haciendo relucir los celos de Hamano

-Es de familia-miro a Yumiko y sonrió ampliamente a su pequeña hermana que se sonrojo

-N-n-no te sientas tan mayor Tsuna-chan solo nos llevamos por unos meses hmp-volteo su rostro con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas luego de un segundo miro a los chicos aun con un toque de rubor en su rostro y hablo lo más seria que pudo- Mejor váyanse preparando este será un partido duro

* * *

><p>Todos los chicos entraron en los vestidores<p>

-Oye Shitsome-kun-le hablo Hamano a Tsunami serio susurrando un poco-¿Qué relación tienes con Cristy-chan?-le dijo curioso

-Es solo la amiga -Tsunami contesto neutral-Si no me crees pregúntale a Cristy-chan ella te dirá todo

* * *

><p>En los vestidores de chicas<p>

-Waa ~ Alba-san, Mayu-san y Makoto-san les quedan muy bien los uniformes-decia Aoi con mucho entusiasmo al mirar a las chicas

-En eso tienes razón- continuó Midori tranquila al observar a sus nuevas compañeras

-Si,si~~-hablaron al mismo tiempo Cristy, Yumiko y Chizuru

-Puedo?-pregunto Akane señalando su cámara digital quería retratar el momento

-Adelante-le hablo tranquila Makoto y Akane comenzó a tomarles fotografías a las tres chicas con una sonrisa

-se divierte Akane-chan verdad Yumi-chan -le dijo a Cristy a su amiga

- Cristy-chan -susurro Yumiko -ellos son muy fuertes ¿crees que debamos dejarlos luchar contra ellos solo con Mako-chan y sin alguien más como refuerzo aparte?-le hablo preocupada

-Tranquila Yumi-chan ellos estará bien por que estaremos ahí para apoyarlos todo estará bien-Cristy le sonrió y Yumiko devolvió el gesto la alivio un poco

* * *

><p>En la cancha todo el equipo estaba preparándose cuando<p>

-Chicas debemos hablar con ustedes respecto a esos chicos-hablo lo más serio que pudo Endou

-Bueno verán…..-comenzó Cristy pero fue interrumpida por un sonido de alguien cayendo y discutiendo enérgicamente

-ahhhhggg-se escucho un grito ahogado de un chico que había resbalado

-Hey que ra…-una voz de mujer le replicaba de dolor-Aaaaaaaaaa

-Heyy mina-saaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn-CRAC se escucho un tercer golpe al lado de ellos-auch!

-Baka porque tenías que caerte-la voz de un chico

-Ayy yo que tú eras el que corría y por alcanzarte me caí-le replico la voz de mujer

-Ustedes dejen de pelear-se escucho una tercera voz de chica

-TU NO TE METAS!-le dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

-ok-dijo la joven asustada

-Maria-chan, Mike, Ale-chan-gritaron Yumiko, Cristy, Mako-chan y Tsunami

-Chicos!-grito María y los mencionados los teclearon con un abrazo

-¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Se han alimentado bien?, ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora su equipo en España? ¿Cómo esta tu equipo en México?-Fueron unas de las miles de preguntas de los mencionados

-Bien, Por supuesto, Bien Gracias-Respondieron automáticamente

-Chicos…-Hablo Aoi tranquila

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Tenma para completar _(tenmaoi mode: ON)_

-O disculpen nuestra grosería me presento soy Maria Potter – Se señalo con el dedo

-yo soy Mike Potter

-y yo Ale Valle-ambos imitaron el gesto de la primera

-Somos estudiantes de intercambio un gusto conocerlos-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Ehh?...Se quedaran?-Pregunto Mako-chan con ilusión

-Sí pero parcialmente-le respondió Mike con una sonrisa

-Ejem…Cristy lo que nos decías era…-interrumpió Endou ya que tenían que ganar _(malumohorado)_

-Ahh si-recordo Cristy repentinamente-Son parte del club de fans del instituto Iume

-Esas personas son muy fuertes-hablo Maria seria con unos lentes intelectuales y una agenda electrónica portátil en la mano_(de donde salio?)_-ellos no entraron al Holy Road ya que su escuela no cumplió una orden de directa y Seitei por eso fueron expulsados temporalmente del torneo-dijo seria mientras veía a Yumiko que tenía una ligera sombra en el rostro al mencionar a "seitei"

-Ellos nos admiraban a nosotros tres en el instituto debido a la fuerza física en los deportes, la excelencia de notas, la seriedad y por ser lindas creo-dijo Mako-chan tranquila

-Los clubes de fans de las tres se unieron-hablo Mike con una agenda electrónica parecida ala de Maria _(de donde saca eses cosas?)_- y formaron un equipo fuerte con formado por:

Teiro Kobite: Estratega del equipo y capitán de este delantero

Tokimaru Haruo: Defensa del equipo mejor conocido como la pared

Haku Mazuro: Centro campista...(_los demas no son importantes ^^_ Los demas: OYE ¬¬)

-Todos ellos son fuertes contrincantes-concluyo Yumiko-Tengan cuidado

-Bien!-Gritaron todos

* * *

><p>Los movimientos del equipo contrario eran fuertes y rápidos ya que apenas el equipo pudo alcanzarlos ellos tiraban tratando de lastimar a Hamano, Kirino y Tsurugi haciendo que se preocuparan las gerentes y el rsto que se quedo en el banquillo rápidamente termino el primer tiempo con un empate de 1-1 Yumiko llamo a Endou para hablar con el<p>

-Entrenador Endou-san deje que entremos Mike, María, Alba, Mayu, Makoto y yo-le dijo Yumiko seria

-Pero…-trato de replicar Endou pero fue imposible al ver la expresión de Yumiko-bien dile a Aoi que les dé un uniforme

-Bien-

* * *

><p>Tomo a María, Mike, Alba y Mayu les dijo todo lo que sabía, aceptaron y llamaron a Aoi para sus uniformes (de Mike, Maria y Yumiko) y entraron al campo de juego muy sereno y comenzó el segundo tiempo con un gol del instituto Iume rápidamente Alba y Mayu se adelantaron arobar el balón<p>

-Alba-Grito Mayu

-Si-

-PINGÜINO GLADIADOR-gritaron al mismo tiempo el balón se lleno de pingüinos con trajes tipo gladiador el tiro entro rápidamente a la portería

-Esto no se queda así-grito Kobite y corrió rapdamnte con el balón- Golpe de Tiempo-dijo él y el balón se lleno de cronómetros de diversos colores Sangoku no lo pudo detener y fue gol el marcador fue 2-2

-Estoy harta-dijo Yumiko mientras robaba el balón y pasaba a todos dio un salto que solto su coleta dejando caer su cabello-TORMENTA EXPLOSIVAAA!-dijo en un grito clásico de Goenji solo que este no era rojo sino azul el balón entro sin dificultad alguna dejando a todos perplejos a todos el marcador quedo 3-2

-Yumiko tu…ghp-dijo Tsusrugi pero se quedo mudo con lo que vio a Yumiko con su largo fleco cubriendo ligeramente su ojo derechose veía muy linda se sonrojo rápidamente

-ahh…Tsurugi-kun ¿Qué pasa?-le dijo Yumiko a lo que Tsuugi solo le señalo su cabello-ahh perdona es que con esta técnica siempre sucede esto-rapidamente tomo un broche de no sé donde de flores de cerezo y con el recogió su cabello hacia atrás-Mejor?-le pregunto con inocencia Yumiko y este asintió

-Mayuu, Albaaa-les grito Yumiko estas asintieron- Maria-chan, Mike

-SII-le dijo Maria feliz

-"¿Por qué no me llama Mike-kun?" YAA-le grito

-Bien-asintio feliz y miro a Tsurugi- Déjanoslo Kyosuke-kun-sonrio felizmente y este imito su gesto

* * *

><p>Se dio la pata de salida y Shindou tomo el balón y volteo a todos lados y se encontró con Alba<p>

-Capitan-le llamo la mencionada y este acto seguido le paso el balón-Gracias-y continuo coriendo hasta quedar a un lado de Mayu que se la paso con un gran poder esta rápidamente se la dio a Mike con la misma intensidad que Alba rápidamente se la paso a María y este acto seguido se la dio a Yumiko con fuerza

-Lista?-le pregunto Yumiko a Makoto que asintió poco convencida

-ESTRELLA NACIENTEE!-gritaron los 6 al mismo tiempo que el balo se lleno de luz blanca haciendo un gol impresionantemente certero y rápido

-GOOOLL!-gritaron todos

-4-2 GANAMOSSS-grito Tenma feliz y corrió a abrazar a Aoi feliz _(fans tenmaoi: *¬*)_

-Yumiko-le dijo Mako-chan -estas bien?

-Yumiko te sientes bien?-dijo Maria ,Mike y Ale al mismo tiempo

-Por supuesto les dije que….AGHH-dio un grito de dolor y se inclino al suelo Yumiko de dolor

-Yumiko-gritaron todos asustado mientras ella tocaba su pierna

-Oye ¿estas bien?-le dijo Endo corriendo hasta ella que tocaba su pierna derecha

-si..yoo…-todo se volvio negro ya no oia nada solo alcanzo a escuchar un grito por parte de Endou

-UN DOCTORR-

* * *

><p><strong>Ale: hasta aqui! los he dejado con la duda<strong> **no?** **a** **y Mike y Maria son parte de la empresa Harumaru-chan y son nuestros invitados esta vez! ^^**

**Yumiko: Esperamos** **verlos** **aqui la proxima vez**

**Mako-chan: No se olviden de comentar he aqui un pequeño avance! ^^**

****-¿porque estas aqui? dejame sola!-grito Yumiko con algunas lagrimas

-Prometeme que haras tu vida no quiero que sufras-

-Te amo-fue lo ultimo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios a Makoto

-Alejate de ella-Continuo Maria mas furiosa-Es por su bien

-Aki ¿estas bien?-fue lo que le dijo despues de tomar su mano

-No quiero perderte!- le dijo Hamano

**Ale: Y hasta**** aqui** **nos vemos despues**

**Yumiko y Mako-chan: Matta-nee! ^^  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ale, Yumiko y Mako-chan: AQUI REPORTANDOSE CON UN NUEVO CAPI Y SIN MAS DICLAIMER**

**Disclaimer: ya lo saben IEGO no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5 y bla bla**

**Ale, Yumiko y Mako-chan:**** 5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1  
><strong>

**FICC!**

_ recuerdos_

'pensamientos'

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

_-UN DOCTORR-_

El equipo entero se había quedado en la sala de espera Yumiko había sido atendida rápidamente por el personal del hospital todos se habían quedado callados. ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué la deje jugar? Fueron los pensamientos del entrenador de Raimon que estaba hecho un mar de nervios al igual que todos. Hasta que salió el doctor de la sala de urgencias a hablar con los entrenadores del equipo.

-Tutores o familiares de Yumiko Hana ShitsomeTakasu- se levantaron Tsunami, Ale, Endo, Haruna y Kido

-Doctor ¿Cómo esta?- se atrevió a preguntar Haruna al doctor ya de edad avanzada

-Solo fueron unas viejas heridas que se volvieron a abrir nada grave-aseguro el doctor lo que causo un gran alivio al equipo- pero ¿ella no les menciono su condición?-les pregunto con inocencia.

-No doctor no nos comento nada-respondió Kido

-Eso temí-suspiro-verán ella no puede hacer ningún deporte sin unas venadas especiales en su pierna debido a un viejo accidente que la marco de por vida-

-¿se recuperara?-le pregunto Tsurugi que se había acercado a escuchar

-Claro con muchos cuidados saldrá del hospital en al menos de una semana de seguro hasta caminando-aseguro el doctor con una sonrisa. Todos suspiraron

-Perdone- hablo Alba levantando la mano para llamar la atención- ¿Podemos verla?

-Por supuesto pasen-les indico el doctor amablemente la habitación donde se encontraba ella y con suavidad entraron a quien engaño ellos se aventaron y cayeron sobre otros Cristy cayó sobre Hamano, Chizuru sobre Shindo, Aoi sobre Tenma y sobre este Midori sobre Nishiki, Alba sobre Hikaru, Maria y Ale sobre Mike y así sucesivamente debajo de todos Tsurugi .Yumiko los miro divertida desde su cama mientras aguantaba la risa.

-Ba-ba-bajense están pesados-apenas artículo Tsurugi con un mucho esfuerzo. Despues de que todos bajaron del pobre de Tsurugi(quien apenas podía respirar) fueron a observar bien a Yumiko quien sonreía de par en par tranquilamente

-Chicos…me vinieron a visitar que dulces-le sonrió tranquilamente

-Yumiko-hablo tranquilamente Tsurugi sorprendiendo a la mencionada - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada sobre tu lesión? Y –observo a Maria, Mike, Ale, Makoto, Tsunami y Cristy-¡¿Por qué jamás lo mencionaron? ¡¿Ella no es importante para ustedes?-todos estaban muy serios

-Tsurugi nosotros….-apenas Makoto y Maria trataban de explicar fueron interrumpidas por Yumiko

-Tsurugi-kun, si lo hubiese dicho ¿crees que me hubieran dejado quedarme en el equipo? O ¿Qué cambiaria algo? No piensas que lo trate de decir muchas veces?-inquirió Yumiko- No te preocupes por mí, tampoco ustedes- Dijo Yumiko con tranquilidad todo el equipo se sorprendió- Gomen si no lo dije pero fue algo necesario- sonrió cálidamente rompiendo el hielo en todos- por ahora deben descansar todos ustedes.

-Pero…-Alba iba a reclamar pero fue callada por Yumiko

-Mi salud se recuperara dentro de poco lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es descansar así me sentiré más tranquila debido a que sus partidos comenzaran pronto de acuerdo?-sonrió tranquilamente. Nadie replico tenía razón la semi-final de acercaba en unos días un fuerte ruido se escucho en la puerta y de ahí entro un hombre de no más de treinta años de una estatura considerable cabello marrón y ojos pequeños color azul no cavia duda el era… el padre de Tsunami y Yumiko

-YU-CHAAANN!-entro en la habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello y se acerco rápidamente a la cama donde se encontraba Yumiko mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-Otou-san-le dijo ella atrapada en los brazos de su padre ciñéndola cada vez más a su cuerpo-cálmate estoy viva-le dijo con tranquilidad

-CREI QUE TE PERDIAAA! MI PEQUEÑAA!-Dijo con fuerza-TU HERMANO ME LLAMO AWWW QUE MIEDO ME DIOOO!-le dijo asustado con algunas cataratas en sus ojos mientras Yumiko fulmino con la mirada a Tsunami

-Otou-san basta estoy bien deja de gritar hay personas presentes ten en cuenta que es un hospital -le dijo con tranquilidad y un poco de pena rápidamente su padre volteo a ver a las demás personas que los veían divertidos y sorprendidos rápidamente soltó a su hija quien se estaba poniendo morada por la que presión que su padre ponía en su cuerpo

-Perdonen la grosería soy Mutuo Takasu el padre de Yu-chan y Tsu-chan Tío de Ale-chan encantado- hizo una pequeña reverencia-gracias por cuidar de mis hijos y mi sobrina- les dijo un poco más sereno

-Otou-san debes firmar algunos papeles sobre la entrada de Yumiko en el hospital-le hablo Tsunami a su padre

-Claro! Ahí voy!-le dijo con tranquilidad mientras caminaba a la recepción en eso sonó su móvil- Rayos Yu-chan, Jorge-kun tendre que irme por un tiempo de viaje Yu-chan quedas a cargo-le dijo despreocupadamente

-Que padre tan mas extraño tiene-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-Chicos –llamo Endou al equipo- debemos descansar un poco tienen que reponer energías su partido será pronto-les dijo mas entusiasmado

-HAI-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo un poco más tranquilos

Salieron de ahí todos con excepción de cuatro personas: Mako-chan, Tsunami, Ale y Tsurgi quienes estaba preocupados por su condición.

-Mako-chan ¿Dónde están Maria, Mike y Cristy-sempai?-pregunto inocentemente Ale

-Uhmm…-dijo mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla y recordaba-veamos Maria-chan y Mike fueron a casa de Yumiko a desempacar y también a descansar recuerda que Maria-chan le teme a las agujas y Cristy-sempai….Se fue a descansar un poco parece que esta agotada….-le dijo con tranquilidad

-Tsurugi-kun- le llamo Yumiko tranquilamente-te quedaste para poder visitar a Yuuichi-kun cierto?-este asintió con la cabeza- podrías decirle que lo siento que no podre estar con él durante un tiempo?

-Claro yo le digo-Yumiko sonrió de manera dulce y este se sonrojo un poco-M-mejor me voy- se dio media vuelta y se fue como si alguien lo jalase afuera de la habitación de la chica un poco confundido acaso ella le ¿gustaba?

* * *

><p>Endou Caminaba de forma tranquila por los pasillos de hospital recordando lo que le dijo Natsumi hacia algunos días<p>

_-Flash Back-_

_-Endou-kun-llamo su Natsumi a su esposo_

_-¿Qué pasa Natsumi?-pregunto Endou con tranquilidad_

_-Sabes nos casamos hace mucho tiempo para cuidar de las personas que amábamos ya que el sector 5 siempre iba a interferir en nuestras vidas-le dijo seria_

_-Si claro que aun lo recuerdo, tu por Goenji y yo por Aki-le dijo con serio y un poco sonrojado al recordar a su Aki ya mayor _**(N/A: O_O esto es realmente serio!)**

_-Se que tu aun la amas más que a cualquier cosa y que aun la ves a escondidas a si como yo aun amo a Goneij a pesar de convertirse en seitei y lo miro aun... es por eso que-suspiro y lo miro a los ojos-quiero que hagas tu vida como quieras ya no quiero que cargues con este matrimonio irreal-le dijo con seriedad_

_-eso significa…-le miro tranquilo_

_-Quiero el divorcio-Finalizo Natsumi_

_-Fin de flash Back-_

A pesar de que salto de felicidad al firmar los papales le quedaba una sola duda ¿Dónde se quedaría ahora? Su casa estaba hecha un caos total ya que él se mudaba (la casa se las dio el señor Raimon para que no batallasen en encontrar una y él para no estorbar se había decidido irse) quizás con Aki aunque era arriesgado Tenma y Kogure Vivian en ese edificio y ellos no sabían nada de su relación para Tenma Natsumi aun era su esposa….Aunque vivir bajo el mismo techo que Aki no sonaba tan mal…. De pronto sus pensamientos por cierta chica de cabellos verdes que salía del consultorio del señor Goenji…

-Aki!-le llamo Endou cuando estaba más cerca de ella

-Mamoru-kun-le dijo un poco confundida ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

-Aki ¿estás bien?-le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su mano con suavidad…

* * *

><p>-Nii-san ya no sé qué me pasa no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-le decía Kyosuke a su hermano Yuuichi<p>

-No será que te gusta demasiado Kyosuke últimamente no has parado de hablar de "ella"-le decía con comprensión Yuuichi sabía perfectamente que Yumiko era aquella chica voluntaria que desde el primer momento que su hermanito la vio se quedo hipnotizado por su dulzura y belleza así como el mismo le paso cuando la conoció aunque se le declaro varias veces ella siempre le daba un beso en la frente y le decía con dulzura "Yuuichi-kun es muy amable al quererme pero no puedo corresponder ya que si lo hiciera perdería este lazo que es tan especial para mi" aunque no había logrado olvidarla por completo sabia que a ella le gustaba su hermano menor ya que ella misma lo admitió un día. Sin embargo iba a hacer lo posible para que ambos fuesen felices era su responsabilidad como hermano mayor….

-Haa?...que si a mí me gusta ella…debes estar bromeando!-le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo a su hermano mayor-aunque admito que es muy bonita, amable, dulce, huele bien y es muy fuerte …-se dijo así mismo en un tono más bajo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-jajaja-se rio bajo de el –veo que de verdad te gusta mucho es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así de alguien!-se rio cortésmente de su hermano mientras a este le crecía el rubor por todo el rostro y murmuraba algo así como "guarda silencio tonto nii-san"

-nii-san como va tus piernas

- no te preocupes por mi ya todo se arreglara-este le sonrió

-pero…-fue interrumpido por la voz de la enfermera que avisaba que era hora de irse ya era tarde

-Kyosuke parece que te tienes que ir –miro que su hermano estaba preocupado por Yumiko ella estaba lastimada y el estaba muerto de preocupación sonrió internamente-tranquilo está bien la veras mañana-Tsurugi lo miro sonrojado y este sonrió

-nii-san sobre lo de hace rato…-le dijo en voz baja

-uhmm? ….Sobre lo de Yumiko-chan….-este asintió con la cabeza-¿Qué tiene que ver ella…

-tenias razón a mí me gusta Yumiko Shitsome-

-Kyosuke tu….

-me voy!-salió de ahí rápidamente

-aun eres muy tímido-rio un poco

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Las practicas no fueron iguales de estaban preocupados por la salud de Yumiko así que saliendo de la practica Alba, Mayu, Mike, Maria, Cristy, Tsunami y Ale la irían a ver. Se preparaban para irse cuando Cristy fue detenida por Hamano

-¿podemos hablar?-le había dicho el chico de cabello azul

-por supuesto -le dijo ella- Ale-chan hoy no podre ir así que discúlpame con Yumi-chan por favor

-Claro hasta mañana Cristy-sempaii-le dijo tranquila la mencionada mientras se iba

-Dime de qué quieres hablar-le dijo con inocencia

-Se que eres muy cercana a Tsunami-kun-le dijo con seriedad

-si es que tiene algo de malo?-le dijo con inocencia

-Pero quiero que entiendas algo muy importante –

-importante?-le pregunto con curiosidad este asintió con la cabeza

-tú siempre me has gustado desde el primer momento en que te vi es por eso-

-es por eso….-

-que no quiero perderte-

-Te amo, te amo- le dijo con seriedad, la chica no respondió ante las llamadas de su novio con tranquilidad. La joven se acerco a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios lo que lo sorprendió sin embargo correspondió

-yo también te amo y no debes temer por que yo no me iré de tu lado, no me perderás estare contigo siempre-le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila a esto su novio la beso y asi duraron un laaargo rato…

* * *

><p>En el hospital<p>

Tsurugi estaba frente a la habitación 204 no sabía si entrar o no llevaba unas flores blancas en realidad estaba muy nervioso había ido con su hermano primero quien le aconsejo que se le declarase y estaba a punto de hacer eso mismo pero como lo haría eso y si lo creía idiota o lo rechazaba eso lo pensaría después sin pensarlo más entro en la habitación de Yumiko pero se encontró con una escena muy hermosa (N/A: creo que exagere no?) en ese cuarto se encontró con la mismísima bella durmiente se sonrojo muchísimo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quien estaba con ella era Ale que desde hace mucho lo llamaba

-Tsurugii No me hagas gritar que está dormida Yumiko-le dijo con unos leves golpes en su brazo ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

-ahh? Si mi memoria no me falla Valle ¿no?-le dijo un poco ido

-Hai-le contesto alegremente la chica-pero…Tsurugi has venido a verla ¿verdad?

-C-como lo sabes-le dijo con un poco de nerviosismo la chica lo miro tranquila con el ramo en la mano

-llámalo intuición- le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

-ya veo…dime donde están los demás?-le dijo con tranquilidad

-deben estar en casa hoy me toca cuidar de ella-le dijo con seriedad y de pronto se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada-voy por algo de beber de las maquinas expendedoras, te la encargo, suerte tigre-le dijo la chica mientas le guiñaba el ojo Tsurugi lo entendió a la perfección y se sonrojo un poco mientras la veía salir de la habitación. No sabía qué hacer pero se veía tan tranquila durmiendo que ya no resistía la tentación de robarle un beso e inconsciente mete beso su suaves labios cuando se dio cuenta.

'Yumiko' pensó 'te amo' mientras la besaba suavemente sin darse cuenta Yumiko había despertado ella a pesar de estar sorprendida por el beso correspondió lentamente Tsurugi se dio cuenta de esto pero no importo ya se estaban besando así que continuo hasta que sus pulmones rogaron aire y se separaron muy sonrojados.

-Tsurugi-kun-le dijo ella muy sonrojada

-s-si-le respondió nervioso y sonrojado

-¿Por qué me besaste?-le dijo muy roja y este se acerco a ella de manera brusca a su cuerpo

-no es obvio porque me gustas mucho-le dijo en el oído mientras besaba su mejilla- y tu dime que sientes por mi

-tú también me gustas mucho-le dijo sin rodeos mientras sonreía de manera dulce a él le sorprendió sin embargo tenía que hacer la pregunta

-entonces ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – le dijo con suavidad

-si….-le dijo mientras Tsurugi la besaba nuevamente esta vez de manera muy apasionada ella respondió a sus besos de igual forma y duraron así un rato hasta que…

-pero ¿qué demonios están haciendo?-súbitamente entro Ale a la habitación con tres latas de jugo de naranja los tres se veían muy rojos era una situación muy incomoda

* * *

><p>Mako-chan caminaba con tranquilidad desde que Yumiko estaba en el hospital ella se encargaba de la cena sola ahora tenían invitados y debía comprar ingredientes frescos para hacerles sentir como en casa ya llevaba las bolsas plásticas con lo necesario para una gran cena hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención más bien alguien que no era de esos lados así que lo llamo<p>

-KRINO-KUUN!-le llamo la chica con una sonrisa este la miro sonrojado ella estaba frente a él llamándole de manera dulce y entrecortada.

-Itsuka-chan-le dijo cuando llego hasta ella

-Hmp…deja la cortesía de lado llamame por mi nombre por favor-le dijo con un puchero

-ok Makoto-chan-le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y ella se sonrojo-entonces llámame por mi nombre para ser justos

-pero no puedo llamar a mi sempai a si-le dijo un poco sonrojada se veía tan linda

-entonces utiliza "san" para referirte a mí al final soy mayor que tu-le dijo tranquilo

-está bien Ranmaru-san -le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que se derritiera aun mas por ella

-oye puedo decirte algo-le dijo con seriedad que ella no noto

-¿Qué cosa?-le dijo sin preocupación mientras miraba el cielo

-desde el día en que te conocí he sabido que eras una persona especial-ella le miro sorprendida- no solo porque me ganaste si no por todo lo que hemos vivido a pesar de conocernos desde hace poco

-es normal nos llevamos bien y…. (N/A: ale: cállate tonta!)

-no me refería a eso si no a que Makoto te amo me he enamorado de ti –fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de unir sus labios con ella y sorprenderla quienautomáticamente sin saber por que corespondio

* * *

><p><strong>Ale: Ls he dejado con la <strong>**duda no?**** soy mala ÓWÓ**

**Yumiko y Mako-chan: de hecho se canso y ya no pudo escribir mas! ^^**

**Ale:** **Oigan! no es ciertooo!**

**Yumiko, Mako-chan y Ale: Lo sentimoos!**

**Ale: esperen para continuar esta aventura ya que mi mao me duele!**

****Yumiko, Mako-chan y Ale:** NOS VEMOOOS! MATTA-NEE!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Yumiko y Mako-chan: Konichiwa mina-san  
><strong>

**Ale:ZzZzZ... *****acostada en el suelo en una frasada*ZzzZz...*las mira un momento y vuelve a dormir*  
><strong>

**Yumiko: ¿a esta que le pasa? *señalandome con el dedo***

**Mako-chan: *encojiendose los hombros* ni dea deben ser las vacaciones de semana santa como ya empezaron...**

**Yumiko: Supongo que queria hacer concha un rato ^^U (en mi pais significa estar de flojo o no hace nada XD que se hacer muuuuy bien)**

**Mako-chan: eso creo... debemos levantarla**

**Yumiko: A las 3**

**Mako-chan: 1**

**Yumiko: 2**

**Mako-chan y Yumiko: 3 *a todo pulmon*!AHI VIENE EL PROFESOR TODOS A SENTARSE¡**

**Ale: !¿QUEEE¡? !¿LAURA DONDE ESTAS SE SUPONE QUE ME DESPERTARIASSS? (una amiga de la escuela) **

**Mako-chan y Yumiko riendose a carcajadas de mi **

**Ale: Eh? No estoy en la Secundaria**

**Mako-chan: *dejado de reir* no boba estmos en el fic**

**Ale: *peinandose con una velocidad sobre-humana* Ahh es verdad Konichiwaaa ****!*****con una sonrisa de oeja a oreja* a este nuevo capi esperamos que lo disfruten y diculpa la demora se me hizo muy pesado luego de salir de vacaciones...tanto estudio me dejo zombificada jejeje n/n U**

**Mako-chan y Yumiko: ¬¬U rara**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece si haci fuese apareceria mas Aki que Fuyuka**

**SIN mas AL FIC!**

**"pensamientos"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

_-entonces ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – le dijo con suavidad_

_-si….-_

_-no me refería a eso si no a que Makoto te amo me he enamorado de ti –fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de unir sus labios con ella y sorprenderla quien automáticamente sin saber por que correspondió_

-"Makoto Yune Hanaku Itsuka ¿Por qué se te ocurrió corresponder?_"-_sereprochaba a si misma Makoto luego del beso con Kirino había salido corriendo de ahí totalmente avergonzada había tratado de olvidarlo haciendo la cena pero…fue imposible recordaba los labios de él como si aun se estuvieran besando –"¿Qué rayos me pasa? Estoy con Ichirota Kazemaru al que amo profundamente pero y si eso era verdad ¿Por qué había besado a Kirino?..."- los pensamientos de Makoto fueron interrumpidos por unas voces familiares eran María, Mike y Tsunami que le llamaban insistentemente

-MAKOTOOOO!-grito a todo pulmón María para llamar su atención esta reacciono un tanto tarde

-¿Qué pasa Maria-chan? no grites estoy a tu lado-le dijo aturdida Mako-chan por el grito

-Mako-chan te llamaba desde hace rato-le dijo Maria con un puchero

-asi…lo lamento no escuche-le dijo Makoto con un ligero sonrojo

-bueno ya no importa-le dijo Maria restándole importancia luego de la cena a Mike y a Tsunami le tocaban los platos así que Makoto se sentó en el jardín trasero tranquilamente a reflexionar un rato cuando sintió a alguien a su lado volteo bruscamente y era Maria quien estaba a su lado observando el cielo distraídamente

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunto María tranquilamente mientras seguía observando al cielo

-Si pues veras…

* * *

><p>Alba estaba caminando a su casa había perdido una apuesta con Mayu y debía ir a comprar la cena<p>

-"es muy molesto cuando gana ella"-pensaba Alba desinteresadamente mientras veía el cielo estaba poniéndose oscuro debía darse prisa o si no todo estaría a oscuras cuando de pronto algo detuvo su travesía-¿uhg?-miro hacia una pequeña cancha de futbol poco iluminada allí se encontraba Kiraya quien daba todo por entrenar así que decidió saludarle-KIRAYA!-le grito con un poco de fuerza y este se limito a verla con una media sonrisa mientras contestaba el saludo con la mano

-Alba-chan ¿Qué haces por aquí?-le dijo tranquilamente Kiraya

-Vine por la cena de la tonta de mi hermana-decia con molestia

-Eh?-le miro sin comprender

-pues perdí una apuesta y aquí me tienes-le dijo con tranquilidad

-Ya veo-le contesto el joven peli-verde

-¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo?-hablo Alba con tranquilidad-me gusto tu estilo-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que hizo a Kiraya sonrojarse un poco pero acepto

Alba era rápida muy rápida daba buenos pases y tiros se movía muy bien en el campo y daba muy buenos pases. Kiraya por otro lado no quería quedarse atrás y se movía lo más pronto posible para alcanzar a la joven cosa que con mucho empeño logro. Ambos cayeron al suelo derrotados por el cansancio observando el cielo nocturno. Kiraya se sentó en el pasto y de improviso paso su vista en Alba que estaba recostada tranquilamente en el césped su cabello iba suelto así que algunos de sus cabellos cubrían parte de su frente sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y su piel parecía brillar era como-una pequeña estrella-dijo en voz baja Kiraya

-¿pasa algo Kiraya-kun?-le pregunto Alba mientras volteaba un poco su rostro para ver a su acompañante este la miro bien tenía un gesto inocente en su rostro que hizo que se sonrojara y se volteara rápidamente

-N-n-no es nada-alcanzo a decir a duras penas Alba se rio de el dulcemente de el-¿que es tan gracioso?-le dijo con un puchero

-eres lindo-le dijo con tranquilidad mientras miraba el cielo nocturno Kiraya estaba que no se contenía de felicidad se acerco peligrosamente a su acompañante-hey kira….-las palabras de Alba fueron interrumpidas por los labios de el joven al principio se sorprendió pero correspondió a su beso asi duraron un rato hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse ambos se miraron de una manera dulce para luego volver a besarse.

* * *

><p>En el hospital<p>

Ale se había ido a dormir un poco a su casa luego de muchos regaños al final era necesaria ahora en Raimon debido a la ausencia de Yumiko y sin importar que tanto la quisiese debía descansar un poco. Tsurugi se había ido a ver a Yuuchi para contarle las buenas noticias ella se había quedado sola entre cuatro paredes eso no le gustaba mucho que digamos, miraba distraídamente un libro hasta que escucho la puerta quizás era Tsurugi que ya había vuelto

-No te tardeste-dijo mientras volteba-¿Qué haces aqui?-le dijo con enojo Yumiko- Goenji-san

-Ha pasado un tiempo Yumiko-le dijo el joven seitei con suavidad

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de Yuuchi<p>

Kyosuke aun no llegaba a su habitación era natural su habitación quedaba de un extremo del hospital y la de ella estaban del otro así que no había problema de pronto la puerta se abrió de ella entro una chica de cabello negro con blanco ojos azul oscuro vestida de negro con blanco

-Fudo -chan…-le dijo sorprendido

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Flora está bien?-le dijo Flora-Hace mucho que no te veía Yuuchi

-Extrañe eso de ti Flora-le dijo Yuuchi con una sonrisa que ella imito

* * *

><p>Shindou tocaba el piano en el cuarto de musica de la escuela percatandose apenas de la precencia de cierta chca que lo veia muy emocionada<p>

-Shindou-decia Chizuru con una sonrisa

-Mizuki? lo lamento crei que eras alguien mas-le dijo shindou con una sonrisa

-Akane no?-este asintio- ella queria venir pero dijo que lo mejor era dejarte en paz-le dijo un poco preocupada

-asi?-ella lo miro y sonrio este gesto se sonrojo-s-supongo que no pasa nada-hubo un incomodo silencio

-Shindou me he dado cuenta de que tocas muy bien el piano-le dijo Chizuro rompien el silencio

-supongo- le dijo despreocupada mente

-podrias...-dudo un poco-tocar para mi?-le dijo Chizuru de un modo supliante en su voz

-p-por su puesto-le decia el un poco avergonzado era la primera vez que alguien se lo pedia tan formalmente y haci comenzo algo dentro de Shindou mientras tocaba el piano se percato de que Chizuru lo ecuchaba atentante con los ojos cerrados y en sus labios una bella sonrisa de felicidad para el era el mejor gesto que le podrian a ver dado una sonrisa sincera...aquella que solo vio una vez en Tenma ahora la veia en un Chizuru que ahora comprendia le gustaba mas de lo que deberia en realidad a amaba...

* * *

><p><strong>Ale: ZzzZ...*sobre la computadora dormida* ZzzzZ...Comida...ZzzZzz<br>**

**Mak****o-chan: shh *susurrado*e****s****peramos que les aya gustado**

**Yumiko: *susurrando* diganos** **que l****es parcio y diculpen a Ale por leer hasta tarde se la pasa como zombie**

**Ale:ZzzZzzZ...**** dejen reviews...ZzzzZz**...


	8. Chapter 8

**Ale: Hola a todos!**

**Yumiko y Mako-chan: Konichiwa!  
><strong>

**Ale: Aqui reportandose con un nuevo capi disculpen la demora hubo muchos examnes en la escuela  
><strong>

**Mako-chan: Y probablemente la castiguen n_n  
><strong>

**Ale: Oye ¬¬  
><strong>

**Yumiko:solo dice lo que ve ^^U**

**Ale: Nadie esta de mi lado U.U  
><strong>

**Yumiko y Mako-chan: Asi es!  
><strong>

**Ale: U_U sin mas disclaimer  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen su legitmo dueño es LEVEL-5 y bla, bla,  
><strong>

_Recuerdos**  
><strong>_

"pensamientos"

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

_-Ha pasado un tiempo Yumiko-le dijo el joven seitei con suavidad_

_-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Flora está bien?-le dijo Flora-Hace mucho que no te veía Yuuchi_

_-Extrañe eso de ti Flora-le dijo Yuuchi con una sonrisa que ella imito_

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de Yumiko<p>

-Goenji-san ¿Qué te trae a mi habitación?-le dijo Yumiko con los brazos cruzados en su pecho muy molesta

-a ver a una de mis primeras alumnas que más-le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-además no te podía dejar así nomas tu y yo tenemos historia-le dijo con su típica sonrisa seria

-Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver -contesto ella con el mismo tono que uso el-A pesar de tener una "historia"-ella bajo la mirada con pesar

* * *

><p>Con Yuuichi<p>

Estaba platicando con Flora su novia de la infancia sobre los viejos tiempos y lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo al fin ellos dos habían pasado por muuuchas cosas desde que separaron rieron y durante unos minutos hubo un silencio entre ellos hasta que

-Flora-chan podrías decirme-dudo un poco Yuuchi-si sales con alguien o te gusta alguna persona?-le dijo un poco sonrojado ella lo miro y sonrió

-No salgo con alguien-dijo con tranquilidad-pero si me gusta alguien-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos Yuuichi bajo la mirada- y tú?

-No tengo novia si a eso te refieres-le dijo con una sonrisa Flora suspiro de alivio-pero me gusta alguien-

-¿me pondrías decir quién es?-le dijo con algo de enfado la joven

* * *

><p><em>-Flash Back-<em>

_Goenji se encontraba en el campo de la Rivera hacia mucho que estaba ahí entrenando si su padre se lo llevaba a Alemania lo mínimo que podía hacer es llevar a Inazuma Japón a las finales lo lograría sin importar que…_

_-¿Shuuya-san?-le llamo una voz dulce detrás de el volteo a ver quién era y para su sorpresa era Yumiko la pequeña aprendiz de Endou ¿Qué hacia tan tarde por ahí?_

_-Yumiko-le dijo con voz suave-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-_

_-Vine a ver a una amiga pero-sus ojos se tornaron brillosos iba a llorar-me perdí hací que decidí ir a la Torre de Metal a ver si estaba Mamoru pero….-pauso un momento-_

_-¿pero?-repitió las palabras de ella con inseguridad_

_-Esta tan…oscuro me da….miedo-le dijo con inseguridad el peli-crema la miro tan pequeña ¿Cómo se había salido de su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Ya no importaba al menos el la encontró y no un depravado _

_-Yumiko y ¿si te llevo a tu casa? es muy tarde como para que una niña de tu edad este en la calle sola-le miro con ternura y ella inclino la cabeza en modo de aceptación el joven extendió su mano y ella la acepto con gusto ya no estaba sola, ambos caminaban silenciosamente de la mano de vez en cuando la menor miraba al joven peli-crema con preocupación y bajaba la mirada con pesar él había notado la mirada de la pequeña de ojos color chocolate, pero no dijo nada a lo mejor estaba demasiado sucio o golpeado haci que no lo tomo en cuenta hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque iluminado cercano a la casa de Yumiko ella lo jalo suavemente de su mano y lo sentó en una banca este la miro con dudas y ella sonrió y le dijo_

_-Hay aquí enfrente un bebedero-le dijo señalando un pequeño montículo de cemento-iré a mojar un pañuelo para limpiarte un poco las heridas-le sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió al bebedero con paso lento y decidido, el chico miro el parque alrededor era el mismo lugar donde Natsumi le dijo que se iría a estudiar al extranjero suspiro como la extrañaba sintió una punzada en su mejilla, era Yumiko que sostenía el pañuelo mojado y lo miraba _

_-¿Te sientes mal Shuuya-san?-le dijo la niña con un tono inocente mientras quitaba el pañuelo de su mejilla_

_-Es solo que…-dudo un poco miro su rostro y respondió-recordé a alguien-bajo la mirada_

_-a Natsumi-san ¿no?-el chico la miro ¿Qué tanto sabia? Ella miro su duda y respondió-Mamoru no me lo dijo descuida-este suspiro un poco-es solo que es más que obvio que ella es una razón por la que estas así-era muy lista para él_

_-Es una razón la otra-volvió a dudar-es no poder seguir mis sueños-dejo de sentir dolor en sus mejillas en cambio sintió algo muy diferente extremadamente diferente al dolor era una sensación de calor en sus labios agrietados Yumiko...Le estaba besando…..sus labios suaves contra los suyos era un beso no de amor, si no de dulzura y esperanza no duraron mucho tiempo así solo algunos segundos y ella se separo de él clavando sus ojos en los suyos_

_-Si no puedes seguirlos entonces…. trata de que siempre te acompañen, Shuuya-san-le sonrió con dulzura a pesar de su sonrojo logro sonreír ambos continuaron su camino juntos tomados de las manos silenciosamente a pesar de lo ocurrido _

_6 meses después_

_-! Chicos ¡-les gritaban todas las personas de Inazuma Town a los jóvenes que bajaban del avión ellos caminaban hacia el aeropuerto _

_-Onii-chan Llegaste al fin-Yuuka se abalanzó contra su hermano a abrazarlo_

_-Yuuka-le dijo mientras la abrazaba de reojo vio a Yumiko que era abrazada por Endo y Aki ella les daba una caja a ambos en las manos_

_-Venga, venga no seas tímida-decía Yuuka que había bajado de los brazos de su hermano junto con otras dos niñas una muy altiva y la otra muy optimista(N/A: Adivinen quienes son)_

_-Vamos dijiste que se los darías ¿no Mike-niichan? – le decía la niña altiva a un niño detrás de ella al parecer su hermano que asintió con la cabeza_

_-Vamos no seas tímida se los diste a Mamoru y Aki-sama ¿Por qué no verdad Tsunami?-le decía la niña optimista y el chico asintió_

_-Alu-san, Maria-chan, Mike, Yuuka-chii-le decía bajito se acerco a Goenji-Shuuya-san-este la miro-toma unas g-galletas en forma de balón como las que hacia cuando era el FF nacional-se las dio en una caja blanca con un listón rojo en el ahora que lo observaba todos tenían una caja similar solo con listones de diferentes colores según eran ellos ¡Hasta Fuyuka y Natsumi tenían una caja! Miro a la niña y el la abrazo con fuerza todos los miraron con dulzura incluso la novia de este solo sonrieron _

_5 años después _

_Yumiko y Shuuya caminaban tranquilamente luego de una práctica intensa ella había logrado por fin la tormenta explosiva ambos iban riendo cuando de pronto_

_A media calle estaba un niño con un balón de fut bol peligrosamente se acercaba un camión rápidamente Goenji trato de parar el camión fue inútil miro a su acompañante ya no estaba ella había corrido a proteger al niño con su cuerpo el camión había golpeado a Yumiko y no al niño _

_-Onee-san-le decía el niño llorando al ver a su pierna ella solo sonrió con dulzura miro al niño y a Goenji_

_-Shuuya-san llama a una ambulancia- se desmayo de inmediato a pesar de que Goenji se asusto junto con el niño logro marcar el número de emergencias pidiendo una ambulancia que rápidamente el subió en ella hacia el hospital_

_3 horas después_

_Luego de muchos regaños por parte de la familia Shitsome Takasu había logrado convérselos con ayuda de Tsunami que lo que paso fue un impulso de ella al ayudar al niño entor rápidamente a la habitación de ella y la miro sentada en la cama llorando silenciosamente_

_-Shuuya-san-le dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas _

_-Yumiko-le miro con tristeza mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama-¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-Mi pierna-le dijo recargando su rostro en su pecho ahogando su llanto_

_-¿Qué le pasa a tu pierna?-pregunto con tristeza y preocupación acariciando su cabello _

_-No…podre jugar…..soccer por un tiempo-le decía llorando sobre su pecho _

_-Yumiko-la apretó un poco más a su pecho-todo se repondrá ya lo veras – le dijo consoladoramente mientras acariciaba su cabello_

_4 años después_

_Por fin había llegado a las instalaciones del sector V iba a decirles algunas palabras la pequeña d cabellos negros ahora tenía 13 años amaba el Soccer e iba hacer lo necesario para salvarlo entro a la oficina central acompañada de un guardia y se encontró con un hombre de espaldas que al parecer era el Seitei el guardia dio la señal y aquel hombre volteo a verla con seriedad_

_- T-t-t-tu eres el nuevo Seitei-le decía la chica con inseguridad_

_-Hola Yumiko-la miro el joven _

_-S-s-shuuya-san….-no completo la frase y bajo la mirada_

_-no Ishido Shuuji para ti y para todos- le decía mientras caminaba hacia ella y la tomaba del mentón para que lo viera_

_-No, tu Goenji-san…. no Ishido-baka-se soltó del agarre de este con brusquedad-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué?-le decía con sarcasmo-¡EL FUT BOL NO TIENE FUTURO SI NO ES CONTROLADO!-le dijo lo más fuerte posible una lagrimas rebelde corrió por el rostro de la niña_

_-Si es así tu pensamiento Shu…Goenji-san para mí el fut bol tiene un futuro prometedor- apenas pudo decirle sin quebrarse la voz-haci como tú para mí siempre serás Shuuya Goenji-san el mejor jugador de soccer del mundo-y Salió corriendo con las lagrimas en los ojos _

_-"Shuuya-san definitivamente te traeré de vuelta el verdadero Fut bol"-pensaba Yumiko mientras corría con fuerza lejos de las oficinas del Sector V dejando sus lagrimas en el camino_

_- Fin Flash Back-_

-Yumiko-hablo el joven seitei con voz suave mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de ella

-¡No me toques¡-lanzo su mano a un lado- !Dejame sola¡

* * *

><p>Con Yuuichi<p>

Flora miraba a Yuuichi con enfado

-¿Me vas a decir o qué?-la más pequeña de los Fudo le miraba molesta

-Me gustas Flora Fudo-le decía Yuuichi lo más cerca que pudo para robarle un beso en la mejilla y hacerla sonrojar un poco- ¿y yo a ti Flora?- le pregunto en un tono inocente y dulce ella volteo un poco roja

-Si me gustas Yuuichi Tsurugi-apenas dijo eso y Yuuichi se acerco a ella para besarla con suavidad y dulzura ella correspondió de inmediato en ese instante abrieron la puerta

-¡Nii-san dijo que…-se quedo callado petrificado viendo la escena –¿Nii-san?

-Yuuichi nos miran-se separo ella de el mirando a Tsurugi que estaba con la boca abierta

-Pasa Kyosuke te explicare todo-le invito Yuuichi a su hermano menor

* * *

><p>Con Makoto<p>

-Ya veo-decia Maria con un dedo en su menton

-¿que hago?-le ecia Mako-chan con tisteza-Yo amo a Kaze-chan simpre lo he hecho pero Kirino este sentimiento me confunde-agacho la mirada

-Supongo que no tenemos de otra-le decia Maria "filosofiando" sobre el tema-Aclara tus sentimientos es la unica respuesta-sono un movil ambas miraron los suyos

-Es el mio-dijo Mako-chan-¿Un mensaje de Texto?-miro el remitente y se quedo palida

-A ver quien es-le quito el movil Maria y comenzo a leer-de Kazemaru quiere verete mañana en la tarde despues de la escula en el campo de la rivera-se quedo pensando y sarandeo un poco a Makoto-¿Oye que te pasa?

-K-K-Kaze-chan-decia bajo apenas audible

-¿eh?-le miraba incredula Maria

-!¿KAZE-CHAN?¡-grito mas alto que nada sino que hasta que Maria le puso la mano en la boca

-Shh...despertaras a los muertos con esos gritos-le decia Maria con tono aburrido y despreocupado aunque estaba igual de feliz que su amiga por fin la veia sonreir

-Mi Kaze-chan-hablo por debajo tomando su movil con dulzura y tomo el colgante de una nube grisacea de su movil con dulzura-Mi Ichi Kaze-chan-hablaba Mako-chan con ternura y Maria la miraba extrañada

-¿el te dio ese colgante verdad?-le pregunto Maria mirando el colgante

-Si hace poco fue nuestro aniversario de 3 años y me regalo esto-decia mostrando el colgante

-que poco romantico es Kazemaru-murmuro Maria

-¿que?-le miro extañada estba en su propio mundo

-Nada, nada hay que prepararte para mañana-decia muy entusciasta Maria mientras tomaba su movil y mandaba varios mensajes de texto

-P-p-pero es mañana-deci ella

-Sin peros hay que prepararte-decia muuy entuciasta

* * *

><p>De neuvo en el hospital<p>

Yuuichi le platicaba a su hermano lo que paso y este solo le miraba

-Osea que le gustas a mi hermano-decia mirando a Flora que esta asentia aburrida-y a ti te gusta ella-miro a su hermano y este asintio-Okey ya entendi-asintio pra el mismo tocado su frente

-¿que querias dercirme?-le hablo con dulzura

-Eh?-se haia ido pero lo recordo-ya le dije loq ue sentia a Yumiko y...

-Yumiko-repitio el nombre Flora sin creerlo-hablas de Yumiko Shitsome-decia en un tono alarmado

-Si ¿la conoces?-pregunto inseguro Kyosuke

-Hmp..no solo he escuchado sobre ella-y volteo la mirada ellos continuaron

-Bien ire a verla-decia el levantandose de su silla-Flora le bloqueo el camino-Sal del camino quieres

-No espera un momento mas-le insistio ella este le miro confundido pero le presto atencion-"Seitei dese prisa"-penso Flora

* * *

><p>Con Yumiko<p>

El joven seitei alejo su mano de ella

-Lo lamento yo...-trato descusarse Yumiko ya era tarde el bajo la mirada y hizo su mano puño

-No digas nada no hay nada que decir-el se levanto de su lugar y camino a la salida de la habitacion

-Espera Goenji-san-fue tarde el cerro la puera tras de si ella se quedo sola con el rostro lleno de dolor  
>y el se recargo en la puerta<p>

-No es facil no es asi Shuu-kun-escucho una voz de mujer y volteo era Natsumi su amada Natsu-chan

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera Natsu-chan-murmuro Goenji

-Crees que la convenceras-le miro ella

-Espero-se hacerco a ella y la beso por un momento y se separo abrazandola por la cintura-lo lograre-acerco su frente a la suya haciendola sonrojar

* * *

><p><strong>Ale: Hasta aqui el capi espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Yumiko: no olviden dejar Reviews  
><strong>

**Mako-chan: Recueden que eso hace que la retorcida imaginacion de Ale funcione n_n  
><strong>

**Ale: Asi es! nos vemos  
><strong>

**Yumiko, Mako-chan y Ale: Nos vemos!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ale: Hola a Todos**

**Yumiko y Mako-chan: Konichiwa!  
><strong>

**Ale: Aqui Ale reportandose si se que piensan ¿por que tardaste tanto? es muy sencillo aprobe todos mis examenes con buenas calificaciones y no estoy castigada(party!) pero tuve otros tantos mas y aparte de eso correciones ¬¬ pero bueno al fin puedo publicar sin mas preambulos DISCLAIMER  
><strong>

**Yumiko y Mako-chan: Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a Ale su credor es el nefasto Level-5 y ya saben ustedes lo que pienso  
><strong>

**Mako-chan: al Fic!  
><strong>

**"pensamientos"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<p>

_-No digas nada no hay nada que decir-el se levanto de su lugar y camino a la salida de la habitacion_

_-Espera Goenji-san-fue tarde el cerro la puerta tras de si ella se quedo sola con el rostro lleno de dolor  
>y el se recargo en la puerta<em>

_-No es facil no es asi Shuu-kun-escucho una voz de mujer y volteo era Natsumi su amada Natsu-chan_

_-Nadie dijo que lo fuera Natsu-chan-murmuro Goenji_

_-Crees que la convenceras-le miro ella_

_-Espero-se hacerco a ella y la beso por un momento y se separo abrazandola por la cintura-lo lograre-acerco su frente a la suya haciendola sonrojar_

* * *

><p>Con Yumiko<p>

-"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"-se recrimino Yumiko mentalmente-"pude haberlo convencido"-se volvió a decir a si misma mas demandante-"Goenji-san por favor perdóname por lo que hice fue un acto reflejo"-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos involuntariamente-"perdóname por favor"-ahogo un sollozo con su mano-"debo tranquilizarme si Tsurugi-kun me ve así se preocupara"-siguió llorando en silencio Tratando de contralase pero no podía por mas que lo intentara, continuo llorando en silencio

* * *

><p>Con Makoto<p>

Maria, Cristy, Alba, Mayu y Chizuru miraban a Makoto con gran interés al final Maria había mandado mansajes a sus queridas amigas y compañeras del club de soccer ellas habían llegado con algunos acompañantes: Cristy con Hamano (lo cual no le agrado mucho que digamos a Mike ya que su prima era aun muy "pequeña"), Alba con Kiraya para sorpresa de todos, Chizuru con Shindou y Mayu iba de un entrenamiento con Sangoku, Kuramada, Shinsuke, Tenma y Aoi.

-Maria-nee-hablo Cristy-¿Por qué nos llamaste?-Mientras entraban a la habitación que Maria, Ale, Yumiko (que ahora esta en el hospital) y Makoto compartían (la casa no es muy grande pero los cuartos son algo grandes) mientas cerraban la puerta.

-Veran-comenzo Maria-Mako-chan tendrá una cita mañana y debemos ayudarla

-eh? Mako-chan tiene novio?-se sorprendieron Alba, Mayu, Chizuru y Cristy haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-Si-les dijo ella con un creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?, ¿Cómo te trata?, ¿besa bien?-comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas ella se ponía cada vez mas y mas roja a tal grado de casi desmayarse pero hubo una pregunta que la hizo que reaccionara-¿Quién es?, ¿es mayor que tu?-ella se sonrojo de nuevo y comenzó a contarles

Una charla incomoda después…

-¡¿EHHH?-todas menos María se sorprendieron

-¡Chicas pasa algo!-tocaron la puerta exasperados Mike, Hamano, Shindou, Kiraya y Tsunami

-No te preocupes Kaiji estamos bien Mike-ni-hablo Cristy todavía un poco en shock

-Shindou-kun estamos bien-hablo Chizuru con un poco de clama

-Misaki-kun estamos bien-apenas podía responder Alba

-Si quieren nos podemos quedar con uste…-trato de convencer Tsunami

-NO VENGAN-interrumpieron María y Mako-chan a los chicos les apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-como digan-dijeron al unisonó los jóvenes y se fueron

-Puf Mako-chan-hablo Cristy y la mencionada las miro con preocupación-¿Cómo paso? Y lo más importante ¿Yumi-chan lo sabe?-

-Eh pues…-comenzó de nuevo Mako-chan

* * *

><p>Con Yuuichi<p>

La plática entre ambos hermanos era muy entretenida Flora solo observaba a ambos en silencio hasta que comenzó a sonar su móvil era un mensaje del seitei era hora de irse

-¿pasa algo?-hablo Yuuichi con tranquilidad

-Parece que mi madre quiere que vuelva ya a casa-mentía y eso le dolía demasiado Yuuichi era su novio y en verdad quería decirle que ella era una alumna del seitei y que ella está ahí porque él había ido a visitar a Yumiko se lo diría después tenía tiempo se lo diría más tarde con la esperanza de que entendiera la situación

-si ese es el caso entonces yo me voy para que puedan hablar tranquilos-el menor de los Tsusrugi se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta-ahora no me detendrás Fudo-le dijo sin voltear y esta se sorprendió-eso es bueno Ni-san iré a ver a mi novia y volveré en unos minutos –y se fue

-Yuuichi debo irme-y se levanto con esa intención pero Yuuichi la detuvo de uno de sus brazos

-Dime la verdad- ella lo miro desconcertada la había descubierto

-Está bien te lo diré-ella le relato todo incluso la razón por la que retuvo a Kyosuke

-Ya veo y ahora debes irte por que el Seitei te llama-ella asintió- es malo sabes-ella lo miro confundida la jalo del brazo hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios-porque no me deja estar otro tanto contigo-ella se sonrojo violentamente

-d-debo irme-este la miro con ojos de cachorro -¿Qué?

-Vas a venir mañana-ella le beso

-Si nos vemos –y comenzó a moverse sin darle mucha importancia

* * *

><p>Con Tsurugi<p>

Caminaba desinteresadamente por los pasillos hasta que llego al cuarto de de su novia y entro

-perdona la espera –miro a su cama y ella estaba dormida-"cuanto más piensa dormir"-la miro un segundo-"quizás no deba despertarla"-y acaricio su mejilla y ella comenzó a despertar

-Tsurugi-kun-ella se levanto un tanto adormilada pero logro sentarse

-hola Shitsome-le saludo cordialmente su novio y le beso las mejillas-¿Cómo estás?

-Adormilada-contesto un tanto dormida y este se rio-¿tu?

-Sorprendido-le contesto sin inmutarse

-¿Por qué?-le dijo curiosa

-de que ni-san tenga novia-le dijo con tranquilidad y ella sonrió

-ya veo-le dijo con tranquilidad

-no me vas a preguntar más de lo que paso-ella negó con la cabeza el noto algo raro en sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados

-Tsuru…..-fue interrumpida por un beso de él y por varios mas-Tsu…..ru…..gi….-k-kun-hablo con el poco aire que le quedaba cuando se separaba de ella-que…pasa

-Tú dímelo-

-eh?-

-Tus ojos estuviste llorando-dijo el poniéndose de rodillas en la cama mientras tocaba su rostro

-No es nada tuve un mal sueño-mentía odiaba mentir pero por ahora no podía decírselo

-No quieres hablar de ello-ella negó con la cabeza-ya es tarde debo irme-este le beso Yumiko poco a poco el beso fue intensificando hasta volverse un beso casi salvaje solo se separaban por la falta de aire por escasos segundos sus labios se movían con violencia en ambos hasta que

-Yumiko-chan es hora de que….-a entro Fuyuka la enfermera designada del día y miro la escena y se quedo en piedra ambos chicos voltearon-será mejor que vuelva más tarde-y como entro a la habitación salió los dos se miraron sonrojados

-Bueno yo ya me iba nos vemos mañana Yu…Shitsome-ella aun con la mirada abajo y con un notable rubor en toda su cara y la levanto lentamente

-v-vendrás mañana-ella apenas pudo hablar y este asintió-entonces hasta mañana Tsu-Tsurugi-kun-ella sonrió para tranquilizarlo apenas salió de la habitación esta se recostó y toco sus labios de algún modo sentía aun los de Tsurugi quemándole cada parte de estos y suspiro era la primera vez que besaba así solo lo había visto pero nunca lo había puesto en práctica ya no importaba mucho ya había pasado pero se había sentido tan cálido y tan bien que no podía olvidar esa sensación era tan hermosa

Y Tsurugi detrás de la puerta estaba que se moría de un sangrado nasal por la emoción que le causo los besos de Yumiko se levanto con decisión iría con su hermano él le diría que hacer

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Aki se despertó más temprano de lo usual y sintió algo pesado en parte de su cintura y el resto de su cuerpo volteo a su lado y miro a Endou perdidamente dormido abrazado a su cuerpo con fuerza y de manera a posesiva ambos vivían juntos ahora sin que nadie supiera, ante los ojos de todos Endou estaba casado con Natsumi Raimon aunque ya estuvieran divorciados lo dirían al final del Holly Road. Aki movió a Endou para que despertase

-Mamoru despierta debes ir a trabajar-le llamo Aki varias pero esta solo la abrazaba mas fuerte esta se comenzó a desesperar-Mamoru ya basta ANDATE ARRIBA-le grito con un tanto de fuerza y este despertó

-Eh? Aki que sucede? Le paso algo a bebe-chan?-pregunto un poco mas despierto y tocando el vientre de su amada, si en efecto Aki estaba embarazada y tenía un mes y medio y el padre no era ni más ni menos que Mamoru Enodu ahora el hombre más preocupado por la salud de su esposa y feliz de ser padre-segura que estas bien no te paso nada-le hablo preocupado Mamoru mientas se vestía

-Mamoru ya basta estoy bien no estoy enferma ni nada de eso-le decía Aki con severidad –solo estoy embarazada no pasa nada no es grave oíste cabezota de balón-le dijo Aki un poco molesta y dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza

-Au-este se sobo la cabeza-ok ok-este la miro se veía como siempre tan dulce usaba su típico delantal amarillo y le servía un desayuno rápido instintivamente toco el vientre de ella otra vez con suavidad-sabes –esta lo miro-quiero que bebe-chan tenga el apellido Endou en su nombre y que tu también lo tengas, Aki-al decirlo ultimo tomo su mano y entre lazo sus dedos con los de ella de manera dulce sin quitar la mano de su vientre-Ahora ustedes son mi familia

-Mamoru-ella lo miro con dulzura e hizo más fuerte su agarre-y tú ahora la mía perdón la nuestra-corrigió su error rápidamente y se dio cuenta de la hora-valla que tarde es date prisa que se hace tarde-le dio sus cosas y su obento cuando lo arrojaba prácticamente fuera este se detuvo

-Oye y mi beso de despedida-ella sonrió y le dio un beso rápido-cuídate mucho y no hagas tanto esfuerzos no te hacen bien a ti ni a bebe-chan

-Entiendo bebe-chan y yo te esperamos más tarde-ella sonrió y este le dio otro beso y se fue era hora de empezar su jornada y lo más difícil iba a empezar y era…..despertar a Tenma.

* * *

><p>En la escuela<p>

En la práctica matutina tuvo que dar un anuncio inesperado

-chicos se integra un nuevo jugado y su nombre es….

-Flora Fudo tengo 14 años juego de centro campista y defensa es un placer-hizo una leve reverencia

-espera Fudo acaso tienes relación con Akio Fudo?-pregunto Kuramada y ella sonrio como siempre

-si él es mi Onii-chan-le dijo con su típica frialdad de siempre-¿algún problema?-le dijo de manera violenta

-N-no para nada-dijo el pobre Kuramada asustado

-eso pensé-dijo como si nada

-Bien empecemos la practica-hablo Endou entusiasmado

Todo continuo normal desde el entrenamiento hasta las clases y llego el entrenamiento de la tarde que continuo sin novedades la practica termino temprano y las chicas fueron a los vestidores

-Muy bien Mako-chan-hablo Cristy –te vamos a poner guapa para tu cita-le dijo muy emocionada

-Muy hermosa y radiante-hablo Aoi

-Te ayudaremos-Maria emocionada junto con una Chizuru muy alegre, una Midori relajada y una Akane muy divertida

-sean ambles por favor-hablo Mako-chan con miedo

-No tengo idea de lo que hablan pero está bien- hablo Ale y a todas les salió una gota de sudor salió en la frente de todas incluso en la de Flora, Mako-chan se enfado mucho y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza

-Empiezo a creer que no eres una chica-le dijo Mako-chan muy molesta- ni que tampoco sabes escuchar!

-Lo siento-dijo Ale con un enorme chichón provocado por el golpe y con cascaditas en los ojos-ya no me pegues más por favor- le dijo ella con mucho dolor y se escucho el ruido de un casillero cerrándose era Flora que se iba

-Fudo-chan te marchas tan pronto-le dijo Aoi y esta asintió-nos vemos mañana entonces –ella hizo un ademan con la mano y se despidió como si nada-valla no habla mucho

-pero es tan genial esa actitud-finalizo Ale con estrellitas en los ojos a todas les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Vamos a nuestra tarea quieren-dijo Cristy como si nada y comenzaron la "transformación" –por cierto Aoi-chan-le decía Cristy mientras trataba que Mako-chan se quedara quieta para peinarla

-¿Si dime?-le dijo la mencionada tomando un brillo labial color rosa y aplicándolo en la chica de cabellos negros

-Tu ¿estas saliendo con Tenma?-pregunto Crysti sumida en su tarea y a la joven mencionada se quedo en piedra

-¿Es verdad Aoi-chan?-pregunto Ale que estaba buscando la ropa para Mako-chan y esta asintió sonrojada-¿de verdad? Que lindo-finalizo ella con una sonrisa

-en verdad que lindo-dijeron todas al unisonó haciendo que ella se pusiera mas roja

-S-solo no se lo digan a nadie mas-grito Aoi muy roja

-ehh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Maria con un puchero

-Por que es penoso y además…-no pudo concluir

-Además-dijeron todas al unisonó

-Tenma aun no esta listo para dar nuestra relación en público-dijo ella con la mirada baja y todas se dieron cuenta de su tristeza ella sintió una cálida mano en su cabeza

-No te sientas triste-le hablo Chizuru con dulzura mientras acariciaba su pelo-Esta bien algún día no muy lejano lo estará-ella le dio una ancha sonrisa y sintió otra mano en su hombro

-Es verdad no te sientas triste todo se arreglara-le sonrió Alba y sintió otra mano en su cabeza

-Para todo hay tiempo no te preocupes-le sonrió con dulzura Ale y acaricio su pelo, Aoi las miro a todas con los ojos llorosos

-Chicas….Gracias-sonrió como siempre y todas asintieron con alegría

-Bien ya quedaste-Hablo Cristy con una linda sonrisa al ver su creación

-Te queda muy bien-confirmo Alba

-Si te ves muy linda-sonrió Ale

-Te ves muy bien-confirmo Chizuru, Midori, Akane y Maria

-Me siento inomoda-dijo Mako-chan con un rubor en sus mejillas. Iba con un vestido blanco de tirantes de detalle tenia unos botones cafés en la parte del pecho la falda era lisa totalmente y le quedaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, llevaba unas sandalias blancas con un ligero tacón. Su cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta y su fleco había sido recogido de un lado con un broche liso de modo que aun cubría una parte de su frente, tenia un ligero toque de maquillaje y en sus labios brillo labial sabor fresa. Si le quedaba bien

-Tonterías-rio Cristy con efusividad-te ves muy linda

-si es verdad-sonrió Maria con dulzura

-a propósito Ale-le miro Chizuru

-Si-le dijo ella con su típico tono despreocupado

-¿Quién cuida de Yumiko hoy?-le dijo y ella la miro con interés

-Tsuna-chan…-se quedo paralizada recordando lo sucedido el día anterior (que por cierto ya todas sabían)-Waa debo irme!-corrió ella por sus cosas y se vistió en menos de tres minutos con su ropa casual (una blusa blanca con estampado de una estrella azul de Mario bros en el centro y unos jeans de mezclilla y unas zapatillas deportivas negras) y corrió sin antes despedirse-nos vemos mañana ahora debo correr-y salió disparada en dirección al hospital todas las la miraron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-raro-murmuraron todas al mismo tiempo

-bueno es hora de irnos-dijo Cristy tomando su ropa casual (una blusa blanca con un estampad de Flores turquesa alrededor unos Jeans Turquesa y unas zapatillas)

-Es cierto-dijo Alba automáticamente tomando sus cosas y junto con su hermana se pusieron su ropa casual (Alba lleva una blusa malva y unos jeans) (N/A: no tengo idea de que le guste a Mayu ni a las demás así que dejémoslo así perdón) todas se iba yendo

-¿te quedas Mako-chan?-pregunto Chizuru con tanquilid

-solo un poco mas-respondió ella-debo ir a recoger mis cosas y ahora salgo-respondió con alegría

-bien entonces nos vamos hasta mañana-dijo Cristy

-Si hasta mañana-respondió ella y recogió sus cosas se dio pisa no quería hacer esperar a Kazemaru. De camino a la entrada salió Kirino que al verla así sabía que no era por gusto si no por otra cosa y de algún modo decidió seguirla en todo el camino. Cuando se dio cuenta a donde iba decidió resistirse y huir pero vio algo raro un hombre que reconocería de inmediato Ichirouta Kazemaru ¿Qué rayos hacia allí? Hasta que vio que ella lo llamo y este se levanto y la abrazo levantándola de su sitio comprendió todo ellos…eran novios y salió corriendo de allí dejando a la pareja sola ¿en que se había metido?

* * *

><p>En el campo<p>

-¿Lista?-pregunto Kazemaru deandole la mano que ella acepto

-Contigo…. Siempre-sonrió y camino con el tomados de las manos

* * *

><p><strong>Ale: he terminado los espero en el proximo capitulo<strong>

**Mako-chan: No olviden dejar Reviews  
><strong>

**Yumiko: Nos vemos despues  
><strong>

**Ale, Mako-chan y Yumiko: Matta-ne!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ale: HELLO BOY'S!**

**Yumiko y Mako-chan: Konichiwa mina-san!  
><strong>

**Ale: lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes y menos siendo vacaciones de verano...pero en verdad estaba falta de inspiracion, con los ensayos de un evento escolar al que participe no me quedo mucho tiempo he estado muy ocuapada realmete lo siento  
><strong>

**Yumiko y Mako-chan: PERO HEMOS VUELTO!  
><strong>

**Ale: A si es y sin mas preambulos DISCLAIMER! (ya hasta se me olvido como se escribe)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven Go no le pertenece a Ale su legitimo dueño es LEVEL-5, solo algunos personajes de la alocada imaginacion de Ale le pertenecen y otros son prestamos de diferentes autores ^^  
><strong>

**AL FIC!  
><strong>

_Recuerdos**  
><strong>_

*lectura*_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10<p>

En otra parte de Inazuma…..

Chizuru se disponía a irse a casa al parecer Shindou tenía otras cosas que hacer, hoy caminaría a casa sola cuando fue detenida por una voz familiar

-Chizuru-chan-Akane estaba parada detrás de ella

-Ah Akane….-la chica volteo y miro a la joven de las trenzas de frente

-¿caminamos a casa juntas?-ella le pregunto con dulzura no iba a aceptar pero ir con ella a irse sola en la noche las calles estaban solas así que lo mejor era ir con la joven y quizás conocerse mejor pero se sentía mal porque ella le gustaba Shindou y ambos estaban saliendo juntos ..…

-está bien –fue lo único que pudo responder su boca se le adelanto

-bien ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya?-la pequeña de las trenzas miro el horizonte con preocupación estaba atardeciendo y pronto todo se oscurecería había que darse prisa si no querían que la obscuridad las alcanzara(N/A: siempre había querido escribir es frase) Chizuru solo atino a asentir con la cabeza

* * *

><p>En el hospital Inazuma….<p>

Ale corría como si su propia vida dependiera de ello apenas llego a la habitación de Yumiko y abrió la puerta de manera sorpresiva se encontraban ahí el doctor y el hermano mayor de la joven paciente

-Ale-chan hola –sonrió Yumiko de manera dulce al verla llegar

-hola Yumiko- ella ladeo la cabeza confundida-este ¿paso algo malo?-observo a doctor era el mismo hombre que había atendido a Yumiko cuando fue internada

-Para nada jovencita-sonrió el hombre de forma dulce-al parecer la señorita Shitome se está recuperando rápidamente al parecer saldrá en menos de lo esperado-explico el hombre con un rostro tranquilo

-eso significa que…..-Ale quería saberlo para cuando seria la hora que su querida prima saldría del hospital

-Mañana temprano será dada de alta del hospital-termino Tsunami con una sonrisa, Ale tenía un enorme sonrisa Yumiko al fin volvería a casa con todos, estarían reunidos de nuevo como cuando eran más pequeñas

-Me alegro mucho Yumiko-chan-Ale se acerco a cama y tomo una de las manos de ella entre las suyas

-Si, Ali-chi-sonrio con dulzura a su prima ellas eran de la misma edad sin embargo a veces la joven que estaba frente a ella se convertía en una niña pequeña con una enorme alegría

* * *

><p>Con Mako-chan<p>

Ambos iban tomados de las manos hacía mucho tiempo que no salían juntos como pareja al ser Kazemaru un jugador profesional apenas si tenía tiempo para otras cosas y claro estaba que no podía dar su relación al público hasta que Makoto tuviera la mayoría de edad.

-Y ¿A dónde vamos Kaze-chan?-la pequeña se atrevió a preguntar

-Muy fácil a cenar en mi apartamento-dijo con sencillez y su acompañante se sonrojo-tranquila sabes que esperare hasta que crezcas-finalizo él con una sonrisa tranquila y esta se puso todavía más roja este se rio de ella con suavidad

-¿Cómo puedes decir ese tipo de cosas tan tranquilamente?-pregunto Makoto con la cabeza gacha

-Porque es fácil hacerte sonrojar-sonrió tranquilo mientras ella le fulmino con la mirada. Caminaron un poco y se encontraron con pequeño conjunto de departamentos pequeños no era muy lujoso pero se veían acogedores-Ven te llevare a mi apartamento-

* * *

><p>Con Chizuru<p>

Ambas no habían hablado de nada en todo el camino, ligeros toques de intentar una conversación se desvanecían al instante Akane ya no pudo más y tuvo que hablar con ella

-No debes tener miedo-le dijo Akane con seguridad a su acompañante

-¿de qué me hablas?-pregunto nerviosa Chizuru

-Vamos no escondas que tuviste una cita con el capitán-aseguro tranquila mientras se interponía en el camino de ella asiéndola detenerse

-¡¿Eh?-Chizuru se sorprendió-¿C-c-c-como lo sabes?-pregunto con suavidad

-Los escuche-Aseguro con ligereza la pequeña se asusto-Cuando estaban en el salón de música

_Flash Back_

_Shindou termino súbitamente la melodía sorprendido a su acompañante apenas le iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando el capitán de Raimon se adelanto_

_-Chizuru-se sorprendió la mencionada al escuchar su nombre usualmente el capitán no llama a nadie por su nombre exencionando a Tenma y Shinsuke. Volteo la mirada a ella estaba bastante sonrojado_

_-¿sí?-pregunto con miedo que podría pasar por la mente del capitán_

_-Tú sabes….-Takuto no podía terminar la frase volteaba la mirada como buscando algo-¿t-tienes planes para más tarde?-pregunto lo más apenado posible_

_-No ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitaba algo?-pregunto con inocencia_

_-Saldrías conmigo-hablo con suavidad y ella se extraño-en ya sabes…. una cita como más que amigos-pregunto sonrojado y ella sonrió_

_-Me gustaría, salir contigo Shindou-aclaro Chizuru con una sonrisa sin que ambos se dieran cuenta que detrás de la puerta se encontraba Akane sacando fotos de manera muy feliz_

_Fin del Flash back_

-Las expresiones tuyas y Shin-sama fueron fantásticas-hablaba emocionada Akane con algunas flores a su alrededor

-Pero que a ti ya sabes-se sonrojo Chizuru y volteo la mirada y la joven de trenzas la miro curiosa-te gusta Shindou-su acompañante se comenzó a reír suavemente-¿dije algo gracioso?

-No para nada pero-se detuvo a obtener más cordura -¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Bueno es que tú ya sabes lo llamas de esa forma y bueno siempre le sacas fotografías-dijo Chizuru más calmada

-¿es que todos piensan eso?-se dijo a sí misma -No al contrario pienso que él es un gran ejemplo a seguir y bueno por lo que le saco fotos tiene un buen perfil aunque jamás me ha dejado fotografiarlo bien-menciono el final haciendo un leve puchero

-esto es enserio digo no es una mentira-revelo Chizuru un tanto desconfiada

-Te lo digo en serio-volteo la mirada y cuando la miro nuevamente le tendió la mano -¿amigas?-Chizuru desconfió pero que mas daba era cierto lo que ella decía

-Amigas-choco las manos con ella y sonrieron de forma mutua y comenzaron a caminar-y por cierto Akane ¿te gusta alguien?-Se paró en seco

-S-si estoy saliendo con alguien-menciono un poco sonrojada

-Eh…vamos confiesa quien es el afortunado-menciono Chizuru con curiosidad

-no es de este instituto, de hecho somos de la misma edad –sonrojada Akane –su nombre es... Tokimaru Haruo –Chizuru se quedo en piedra

* * *

><p>Con Mako-chan<p>

Había subido hasta el departamento y Kazemaru abrió la puerta

-¡Estoy en casa!-grito y salió de la sala un hombre de cabello rubio largo ojos verdes tés morena y estatura un poco más bajo que Kazemaru

-Bienvenido-menciono con una sonrisa tranquila y miro a la pequeña detrás de Kazemaru un poco sonrojada mientras desataba sus zapatos-Bienvenida también Makoto-chan-menciono alegre-has crecido mucho-

-hola Miyasaka-sonrió Mako-chan-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos te ves mas mayor-miro al joven de pies a cabeza

-¿tú crees? Solo me he cortado el fleco-dijo halando un poco el flequillo y analizando sus palabras-Vamos llámame por mi nombre llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos-sonrió-o es a caso que él te lo prohibió-dijo señalando a Kazemaru y acercándose un poco más y el mencionado se enojo cosa de la que se dio cuenta ella

-al contrario es solo que me parece descortés llamarte de esa forma-bajo un poco la mirada avergonzada

-bueno que te parece si al hacerlo utilizas el 'senpai'-dijo él con tranquilidad-ya que soy tu superior-su tono era más escolar como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño Mako-chan le siguió el juego

-de acuerdo Ryo-senpai-dijo con el tono más dulce e inocente que pudo hacer

-bien hecho pequeña-dijo el acariciando su cabeza sin despeinarla cuando sitio un aura de combate detrás de el volteo y miro a Kazemaru que estaba muy celoso y molesto, afortunadamente con su espalda cubrió a Mako-chan de esa escena escalofriante y por inercia tomo su abrigo con un aura de miedo y antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada-Makoto cuídate mucho espero que me visites cuando no esté él y Kazemaru-este seguía molesto haci que aprovecho la situación-no la lleves tarde a casa aun es muy joven para que se quede-utilizo el tono más serio que pudo Kazemaru comprendió lo que y trato de decir y se sonrojo

-Bye-bye Ryo-senpai-hizo un ademan con la mano Mako-chan y sonrió dulcemente cuando miro a Kazemaru vio su rubor-Kaze-chan ¿estás bien?-estaba preocupada y el al verla dulcemente colocada algunos centímetros más abajo se perdió en sus ojos negros y la beso suavemente en los labios ella se sorprendió y lo beso jalándolo del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo más hacia ella intensificando el beso se separaron por la falta de aire-Kaze-chan

-Ven vamos a cenar-a guio al comedor y la sentó en una pequeña mesa donde había de cenar un filete ancho con condimentos importados ambos comieron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro al final de postre hubo un pequeño pastel de cerezas igualmente ambos no hablaron hasta el final

-Gracias por la cena-menciono cuando Kazemaru retiraba los platos

-No hay de que-dijo al tiempo que caminaba a la cocina-no por nada te vestiste tan bonita hoy –menciono al entrar a la cocina Mako-chan se sonrojo en la cocina Kazemaru estaba muy sonrojado sabia que ese era el momento perfecto tomo una pequeña cajita roja que se hallaba en una pequeña mesa con un florero tenía una pequeña nota

*Aquí esta lo que me encargaste, sabes que aunque nada salga bien siempre tendrás mi apoyo como los amigos que somos compórtate bien y dile todo lo que sientes estoy seguro de que te entenderá

Ryo- *

Kazemaru sonrió sabia eso a la perfección era la hora. No debía hacerla esperar salió de la cocina y se encontró con algo muy lindo para el Makoto estaba muy roja sosteniendo una bolsa color naranja

-Recibe esto por favor-dio ella muy sonrojada –por favor-Kazemaru tomo la caja y en ella se encontraba un collar plateado en forma de nube al reverso había una pequeña frase -espero que te guste-sonrió ella sonrojada y Kazemaru la abrazo-Kaze-chan-

-Yo también tengo algo para ti-dijo mientras la soltaba y abría la pequeña caja tomo lo que estaba dentro luego tomo una de las manos de Mako-chan y coloco era un anillo dorado con algunas formas de vientos para el dedo meñique-

-esto-lo miro directamente-¿Por qué?

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente<p>

Todo el mudo estaba en el club, cuando el entrenador dio un anuncio

-Chicos hoy tenemos a unos nuevos-Endou estaba con su tipica sonrisa- integrantes y sus nombres son...

-Kim Natsuyaki-sonrio de forma alegre la oji-verde- de ahora en adelante jugare en su equipo como centro campista es un placer

-Tokimaru Haruo-sonrio el joven de ojos negros-lameento o que sucedio, espero que nos llevemos bien-todo se quedaron en silencio ante la presentacion del joven nadie lo esperaba

-Bien comencemos-trato de convecer Haruna y haci comenzo la practica matutina

-Chicos no han visto a Mako-chan, Ale, Tsunami, Mike y Maria-pregunto Cristy preocupada

-No los hemos visto Cristy-chan-le respondio Hamano y en eso las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver cinco figuras una de ellas en muletas esa pequeña figura hizo que el corazon de certo chico sombrio se acelerara

* * *

><p><strong>Ale: Bien hasta aqui lo dejamos<strong>

**Yumiko: cuentonos que opinan del fic  
><strong>

**Mako-chan: los esperamos en el proximo capitulo sin mas nos vemos  
><strong>

**Ale, Yumiko y Mako-chan: MATTA-NE!  
><strong>


End file.
